Condemned
by L'ange-Sans-Ailes
Summary: What happens when the city of Bayville condemns the Brotherhood Boarding House? Where will they go and what will they do?
1. Laundry With the Brotherhood

-Main Street Bayville-

Ever since Apocalypse had been defeated there had been several shocking changes; most notably X-23 A.K.A. Laura Kinney, and Piotr Nikolaievitch had joined the X-Men, Remy LeBeau had given his life to protect Anna Marie Darkholme A.K.A. Rogue from the murderous Cain Marko, and finally a redemption seeking Magneto became the headmaster of the New Mutants squad, following an almost fatal experience involving Kitty. Although one thing remained constant, it was usually a quiet and beautiful day in Bayville; that is until the Brotherhood shows up.

"Quick Freddy bust open those parking meters," Lance commanded wearing his classic Avalanche uniform, "I ran out of clean boxers three days ago."

Todd hopped onto a parked car wearing his Toad uniform, "Nothing like going on a mission commando." He adjusted himself and smiled.

Freddy walked over and pulled the parking meter directly out of the ground; "Can't wait to be wearing clean clothes again, and wash this uniform."

Pietro sped up to the group and crossed his arms, "At least you guys have your uniforms, I'm wearing a damn bed sheet."

Wanda walked over, her red trench coat swaying gently in the light wind, and put an elbow on her brother's shoulder, "Calm down Caesar, we'll have money for laundry soon."

St. John leaned against a building clad in his flame-retardant orange jumpsuit, "Oih say we burn the laundry, break into more meters, cash in the change, and buy new clothes."

Lance rolled his eyes, "See that's why you don't get a vote at dinner.

Freddy pulled another parking meter out of the ground, "And besides you'd spend all the money on fuel for your lighters and flamethrowers."

Lance looked at the Aussie, "Just like the last time we trusted you with our hard earned slightly stolen money."

Todd chuckled, "Yeah then we'd all be looking like captain bed sheet over there." He said pointing to Pietro.

Pietro glared at his green friend, "You want to see how far that tongue of yours can stretch?"

Wanda looked at her so-called peers, "Hey idiots isn't this going way to smoothly?"

As she finished her question a new voice came into play, "Why can't you hoods just get normal jobs?" The Brotherhood members looked over to see Scoot Summers staring them down with Jean, Bobby, and Kitty standing by his side.

Pietro looked over at his teammates, "Every costumed and sheet-wearing mutant for himself!" he turned around to run but noticed Anna, Kurt, Laura, and Piotr blocking his path; "I mean together forever right guys?"

Wanda looked at Lance, "How are we going to get out of this one oh fearless leader?"

Lance smirked, "Hey Freddy why don't you play catch with Summers?"

Freddy smiled and picked up a nearby car, Lance then turned around and sent a tidal wave on concrete splitting the X-Men that blocked their path. Freddy then launched the car at Scott. Jean caught it with her powers and gently set it down, but the distraction had already worked and the Brotherhood could barely be seen running down the long street.

-Several minutes later at the laundry mat-

The Brotherhood members made a swift stop at the boarding house to pick up their laundry, and then made their way to the laundry mat. Here they had occupied several washers in which to clean their filthy clothes. Each member of the Brotherhood was sitting in his or her chair in his or her underwear, all that is except Lance who wore a newspaper.

Lance stood up, stretched, and yawned, "Can't wait to start wearing underwear again."

Todd tapped Lance on the shoulder, "Hey turn around."

Lance peeked an eyebrow in confusion, "Why, is Kitty here?" he asked hope present in his voice.

Todd looked at his newspaper shirt, "No, I'm trying to read the funnies yo."

Pietro got up and walked to the vending machine, "Hey Freddy how about you shake some food loose?"

Freddy smiled and got up, he was about to grab the machine when the owner stepped in front of him, "No you and your friends have to put clothes on."

Todd hopped onto Freddy's shoulder, "We will once they're done yo."

Before the owner could say anything their fearless leader grabbed their attention, "Dammit all our whites are pink!"

Pietro sped over and looked into the machine, "Here's your problem." He pulled a red thong out of the machine then looked at Wanda.

Wanda glared at him, "It's not mine."

St. John snatched it out of his hand, "Roight cause it's mine, it's moih lucky red Speedo."

Lance just shook his head and started loading the now pinks into a dryer, "No use crying over pink boxers."

Pietro smirked, "Who knows Kitty might like 'em."

Lance perked up, "Ya think?"

The manager walked up to Lance, "The newspaper is not for wearing it is for reading."

Lance looked at the manager, "Um… okay."

Wanda sat down on the washer, "Lance quick question." Lance nodded to show he was paying attention, "How is it that you ran out of boxers but you still have gloves?"

Lance smiled at he closed the dryer door, "Magic plain and simple magic."

Freddy walked over with Todd still perched on his shoulder, "If your gloves are magic why don't you fix our washer and dryer?"

Lance chuckled, "First off Freddy, that is one ugly bird on your shoulder."

Todd glared down at Lance, "Hey!"

Lance went to sit down, "Second, someone threw dynamite in 'em."

St. John's head shot up as he heard the second point, "Hey if dynamite was dangerous they wouldn't have sold it to an idiot like me."

Lance rolled his eyes, "I refer you back to the smoldering heap of metal that used to be our washer and dryer."

-Several hours later at the Brotherhood Boarding House-

A vending machine sat in the Brotherhood living room, while Lance sat in his armchair and St. John fell asleep on the couch with a book covering his face entitled 'Jean's Diary.' Pietro and Todd tried desperately to break into it.

Freddy looked at it, "I can't believe I ran all the way home carrying that thing in my boxers."

Pietro turned around and looked at the now full dressed Freddy, "I can't believe you have Batman print boxers."

Freddy shook his head, "Shut up and stand back." He proceeded to punch through the plexiglass, "I got dinner ready!" he shouted so Wanda could hear him from upstairs.

Wanda ran down the stairs, "Hey idiots we got company."

Todd looked at her and put down his bag of chips, "Who's stupid enough to come here yo?"

Pietro sped through his powdered donuts, "Yeah we beat creditors, the government, and the girl scouts. Who could possibly make a move against us?"

Wanda looked towards the door, "A building inspector."

Lance rose from his armchair, "The Brotherhood's only enemy more hated than the X-Men."

Wanda suddenly became infuriated, "That's not all Xavier and my father are with them."

Suddenly they heard a pounding at the door. Lance being the fearless leader that he is went to investigate. Upon opening the door he saw a weasely little city-worker holding a hammer. In confusion Lance looked at the door and noticed a paper nailed to it.

Lance's facial features shifted from shock to anger, "What do you mean this building is being condemned and is scheduled for demolition!"

Wanda stood next to Lance, "How do you know what kind of shape it's in?" she asked accusingly.

The building inspector adjusted the glasses on his long narrow nose, "They told me." He motioned towards Eric and Charles.

Lance glared from the porch down to the two older men, "And why do you suddenly care?" Freddy, Todd, and Pietro gathered behind Lance and Wanda to show unity.

Charles wheeled forward, "Scott informed me about your skirmish earlier today, and your need for fresh laundry."

Todd stepped out from behind Lance, "Now ya tell us we coulda been at the arcade."

Freddy backed up his little buddy, "Yeah instead of wasting our time washing three outfits each."

Charles looked at each member of the Brotherhood, "Eric and I have discussed it and we thought it would be best if the Brotherhood moved into the institute."

Pietro sped in front of Freddy and Todd, "Didn't leave us with much of a choice did you?" he finished by pointing to the city-worker with his thumb.

Eric sighed, "Honestly Pietro would any of you have come if we simply invited you?" Pietro turned around and exchanged looks with each of the present Brotherhood members, "I thought not." Just as Eric finished his sentence a rather large storage van drove up the driveway. Scott and Jean came out and walked to Eric and Charles.

Charles smiled at the Brotherhood, "Would you like to join us?"

Everyone looked at Lance, "What do you think Lance?" as Wanda asked from his side.

Lance shoved his hands in his now clean pockets, "Brotherhood meeting."

They walked back into the living room. Lance rubbed the back of his neck, "What do you guys think?"

Pietro leaned against the couch, "Well it would be nice to have hot meals."

Todd nodded in agreement, "Be nice to have A/C and a working heater too."

Freddy looked down at his shoes, "We'd still be the Brotherhood right?"

Wanda crossed her arms, "Of course."

Lance rubbed his chin, "I'd be closer to Kitty."

Todd crouched down, "So we're really going?"

Lance looked down at his green friend, "We'll vote on it." No one disagreed so he continued, "Everyone who wants to go say 'I.'"

Systematically each member of the infamous Brotherhood said 'I' followed by a snore from St. John.

Todd looked at the sleeping mutant, "Does that count?"

Lance only nodded and walked out of the door with most of the Brotherhood following closely behind him.


	2. Movin' On Up

-Outside the Brotherhood Boarding House-

Lance walked out of the house with the Brotherhood following close behind. Eric and Charles smiled because the Brotherhood did not try to attack or lock the door and stand against the bulldozers that would eventually come.

Lance crossed his arms, "We've decided to join you."

Charles smiled wide, "Excellent my boy…"

Lance promptly cut him off, "First we have a few demands."

Todd scratched his head, "Demands?"

Freddy smiled and nudged Todd, "See that's why he's the leader."

Lance held up a finger, "First demand, we are not X-geeks, we want to keep our name. After all it's not our fault our house got condemned." There was a collective 'Yeah' from the other Brotherhood members.

Charles nodded, "Very well."

Lance crossed his arms, "Second demand, as the Brotherhood, we will not share rooms with the X-geeks."

Charles' lip curled into a small smile, "Of course."

Lance smiled, "Our third demand is simple, the Brotherhood demands 'Mini-skirt Friday.'"

Todd, Freddy, and Pietro dropped to their knees and began worshiping Lance, "He's the greatest leader ever yo."

Eric smirked, "And how will you accommodate this one Charles?"

Charles looked up at the man, "I'm sure Wanda will have something to say about this."

Wanda proceeded to punch Lance in the back of the head, "I'm not wearing a mini-skirt and I demand that that demand be stricken from the list before I demand the beating of your ass!"

Todd, Freddy, and Pietro rose to their feet. Pietro wiped away an imaginary tear, "The dream is gone be he's the greatest leader ever."

Lance shook his head, "Our final demand involves you." He pointed to Scott and smirked, "I want Summers to personally invite us to live with you."

Scott glared at Lance through his ruby-quarts glasses, "Professor I was fine with them moving in, after a few drinks and Jean 'convincing' me it was for the best, but I'm not going to do this."

Todd snapped his fingers and leaned over to Pietro, "I think there was some of that in Jean's diary."

The Professor sighed, "Scott please do this for the team, be the bigger man and ask them."

Scott rolled his eyes, although no one could tell, "Alvers…"

Lance smirked down at him, "Like you mean it."

Scott began grinding his teeth, "Lance, we would appreciate it if you and the Brotherhood would come to live at the institute with us."

Lance started rubbing his chin as if he was deep in thought, "Sure, the X-geeks could use some real men."

Wanda slapped him in the back of the head, "Hey!"

Lance rolled his eyes, "And Wanda."

The Professor smiled, "I'm sure your addition to the institute will enrich all of our lives. Now if you will gather your possessions and place them in the van, we may get you settled into the institute."

Lance nodded and walked back into the house with the rest of his team in tow.

-Several minutes later-

Charles looked at the door, "Ah here they come."

The first person out of the house was Freddy and to everyone's surprise we was carrying the refrigerator on his back. Lance and Pietro carrying the Brotherhood couch with St. John Allerdyce still asleep with Jean's diary covering his face followed him out of the door. Afterwards Todd walked out of the house carrying the TV, followed by Wanda carrying the remote.

Lance smiled, "We're ready."

Jean ran up to the couch, "Is that maniac reading my diary?"

Pietro looked down at St. John, "Nope looks like it put him to sleep."

Charles cleared his throat, "Why do you need these particular items?"

Lance, Pietro, Wanda, and Todd went to go place their possessions into the back of the truck. Freddy set down the fridge, "Sentimental values."

Lance walked out of the truck, "And besides we don't have any luggage, so we threw our clothes in the fridge."

Charles nodded, and Eric sighed, "Shouldn't some one wake up Mr. Allerdyce?"

Pietro sped out of the truck, "He'll be fine, just don't go over any speed bumps." Todd and Wanda came out of the van.

Freddy picked up the fridge and walked to the van to deposit the cargo. The remaining Brotherhood members walked to Lance's jeep.

Lance waved to Scott, "Drive carefully now, ya don't want to break our stuff."

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Or St. John."

Todd hopped up to her, "He's all ready broken Cuddlebumps."

Wanda glared at him, "Shut up and get in the jeep before I count to three." He leapt into the back seat of the jeep without question.

-The mansion several minutes later-

On the second floor of the mansion Eric, Jean, and Scott led Todd, Wanda, and Freddy down a hallway in the girl's side of the mansion, "And here is were you may place your belongings." Todd set the TV down in one corner, while Freddy set the fridge down against one wall.

Todd whistled at his surroundings, "Wow this place is way better than the Brotherhood living room. Look the windows aren't broken, there's actually books on the book case, and this floor's so shiny I can see straight up Red's skirt."

Eric sighed, "Could you please refrain from harassing the co-eds?"

Todd peeked an eyebrow at Eric, "So why the change of heart yo? Why did you up and join Xavier?"

Eric was left speechless, no one had ever been so direct as to just bluntly ask why he joined his one time friend then enemy, but luckily for him Lance and Pietro began arguing.

"Why don't you lift it higher, you're the one with super-strength!" yelled Lance.

"Well if we had just left the pyromaniac off the couch in the first place we wouldn't be going through this!" Pietro yelled in retaliation.

Now Scott's voice could be heard, "Will you two shut up and turn left!"

"Shut up!" Lance and Pietro screamed in unison.

Lance and Pietro walked into the room with the couch and the sleeping Aussie. They dropped the couch and Lance tackled Pietro and they soon began a Brotherhood fistfight.

Eric was about to pull them apart until Wanda stopped him, "Let them it's how we show affection for each other."

Eric looked at his daughter, "You've all changed so much."

Wanda looked at him, resentment long forgotten, "Yeah we have, it's a shame you weren't there to see it."

Todd hopped over to the couch, "Damn this guy can sleep through anything."

Scott walked over to Jean and put his arms around her, "He fell off the couch twice and one of those times he fell down the stairs."

Freddy picked up the couch and set it a few feet away from the TV, "There just like home."

Eric crossed his arms, "On that note there is only one rule for our very special guests."

Todd smiled and nudged Freddy, "We're special yo."

Eric smirked, "Here it is, if you did it at home, don't do it here."

Todd scratched his head, "What didn't we do at home yo?"

Wanda let a cynical laugh, "That's a very broad rule."

Eric looked at his daughter, "We're guests here and we shall all act accordingly." He turned his gaze to Lance and Pietro, "I see you're finally finished."

Lance and Pietro both pulled themselves to their feet, both slightly bloody and bruised. Pietro looked at Lance, "That was a good fight."

Lance chuckled, "You still hit like a bitch."

Eric rolled his eyes, "Come with me and I'll show you your rooms."

Freddy opened the fridge and distributed trash bags containing clothes, "Santa Blob has presents." Each one caught their bag except St. John, whose bag landed next to him. Lance rolled his eyes and picked it up.

-Boy's hallway-

Eric walked with the conscious Brotherhood members, "Lance you will share this room with St. John."

Lance nodded and threw both bags inside the room, "Well we're done unpacking."

Eric looked at Lance and turned around, "Frederick, Todd you two will share this room."

They nodded and opened the door, Todd looked into the room; "This room is great." He set his bag down and walked out.

Freddy peered inside, "Yeah look at that bed it's perfect." He pointed to a clean bed with clean sheets. He then threw his bag inside, "We're done too."

Eric then seemed slightly troubled, "Pietro we seem to have run out of rooms and as 'demanded' you will not share a room with an X-Man."

Wanda sighed knowing what was coming next; "I haven't shared a room with him since we were six years old."

Pietro smirked and put an arm around his twin, "Relax it'll be fun, just remember if there's a tie on the door I'm in there with a woman."

Wanda glared at her brother, "Where the hell do you expect me to go?"

Pietro shrugged, "I don't know you're the Scarlet Witch, why don't you fly your broom?"

Eric's eyes went wide, as Wanda leapt onto Pietro and began savagely beating him, "And you say this happens often?"

Lance looked on, as the twins fought, "That's why we established the no powers rule."

Eric peeked an eyebrow in interest, "Frederick can't turn off his invulnerability."

Todd crouched down, "Yeah that's why we let him go wild when the creditors, the government, or those pushy girl scouts show up."

Freddy cracked his mighty knuckles, "Now they know not to mess with the Brotherhood."

Wanda got up from pummeling her brother, "But those girl scouts keep trying."

Pietro nursed his bruised arm, "Take a lot more than girl scouts to beat Freddy."

Todd chuckled, "Like math yo." The Brotherhood began laughing.

Realization hit Freddy, "Why you little!"

-The New Brotherhood Room-

John suddenly shot up from the couch, "I needa pee." He got off the couch slowly eyes still closed and walked into the hallway.


	3. St John's Adventure

-Girl's hallway-

St. John staggered through the hallway, "When'd this hall get so long?" He put his hand against the wall to steady himself, "When did the carpet get so clean?" He opened the door and luckily for him it was the bathroom. He lifted the lid on the toilet and unzipped his pants, "When did the bathroom get pink? Whoih does it feel like oih fell down a floihgt of stairs" He began peeing and noticed someone was in the shower. He sniffed the air, "Smells good, got a date tonight Pietro?"

The shower curtain opened, "Dear mother of Elvis."

St. John looked over, "What's wrong mate?" He was suddenly shocked, "You're not Pietro, his rack isn't that big, or pierced."

Jean ripped the shower curtain down and wrapped it around her body, "What are you doing in here?"

St. John smirked, "Jus' wanted to see the nipple rings Red, loike you wrote in your diary, and by the way they're noice." He held up both thumbs. He zipped up his pants then suddenly became serious, "Now what are you doin' in moih house and what did you do to the bathroom?"

Jean blushed a bright red, "That is none of your business, and your in the institute. Now get out!" she telekinetically pushed him out of the door and slammed it shut.

St. John slammed against the opposite door, "Coulda at least let me wash moih hands!" as he finished his sentence he found himself falling backwards.

He looked up to a tan brunette girl, "You're already here?"

St. John looked up into her brown eyes, "Hoih… how did oih get here Sheila?"

Amara helped him to his feet, "The Professor and Mr. Lehnsherr went to recruit you."

St. John exploded, "Those backstabbin' bushwackers sold me to the X-Men while oih was takin' moih nap!"

Amara began to giggle, "They didn't sell you, and they're here too. Maybe I could help you find them." She smiled at him and blushed a little.

St. John calmed down and smiled at her, "Hold that thought Sheila." He walked back into the bathroom and was sent flying back out several seconds later. He got back up and showed her his hands, "Had to wash moih hands."

Amara giggled at his cleanliness, and looped her arms through his, "Where do you think they could be?"

St. John appeared deep in though, "Lance's with Kitty, Todd's in the pool, Freddy's in the kitchen, Pietro's hittin' on anything female, and Wanda's in her room. By the way Sheila what's your name?" He smiled down at her.

"Amara," she answered meekly.

He nodded, "'Mara? That mean you're the fire Sheila?"

She smiled at him and summoned a fireball in her right hand, "Uh huh."

St. John smirked, "Guess that makes us the perfect match." He nodded towards the fire, and she was shocked to see it had morphed into a fiery rose.

Amara blushed, "If Wanda's in her room she's probably in one of the rooms down the hall." She pulled St. John as she walked.

He looked around as they walked down the hall, "Where do ya think moih room is 'Mara?"

She looked deep in thought, "Probably at the end of the boys hall. You might have to share a room with one of your teammates."

He nodded, "Hope it's with Lance."

Amara's face showed confusion, "Why is that?"

He appeared to be deep in thought, "Freddy eats, Todd smells, and Pietro is an egomaniac."

Amara giggled, "You know they say you're insane."

He smirked at her, "Really? What do you think?"

Amara blushed, "I think that's Wanda's room."

They began to approach an open door where an argument could be heard.

"I still can't believe you sleep with that bear," Wanda laughed at her brother.

"Shut up, at least I still don't wet the bed," Pietro whispered back at her.

Luckily Amara and St. John could not hear the whisper. They finally got to the door and peered inside just as Wanda lunged at Pietro, "You die now!"

The twins rolled around on the floor entirely oblivious to their guests.

Amara looked on in shock, "Shouldn't we do something about this?"

St. John looked on in amusement, "Neh. She'll stop after she gets tiohred."

Pietro broke free of his sister's death grip, "You promised not to tell!"

Pietro sped behind Amara and St. John, "I didn't tell anybody about it."

Wanda inspected the two intruders, "What did you hear?"

St. John scratched his head with his free arm, "Pietro sleeps with a bear and you're gonna kill him."

Wanda put her hands on her hips, "Damn straight that's all you heard!"

Amara becoming nervous with all the tension spoke, "Dinner should be starting soon. Maybe we should start getting ready."

Pietro sped to his bed, "A hot meal sounds good, but stealing a meal was so much more rewarding."

St. John chuckled, "Be good. Don't wanna lose these new plush surroundings."

Wanda glared at her brother, "Just so long as silver-haired speedsters keep their mouths shut."

Amara let go of St. John's arm, "I'm going to see if Ms. Monroe needs any help."

St. John smirked and reached for her arm, "Hold on 'Mara, oih'll go with ya."

Amara blushed a little, "Thank you." They departed the twin's room.

Pietro smirked, "Our little Pyro's falling in love." He wiped away an imaginary tear, "They grow up so fast."

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Jealous?"

Pietro snorted, "Of what?"

It was now Wanda's turn to smirk, "That even an insane mutant from Australia can stick to one girl. You always said you can't resist a challenge well here's one for you, pick a girl and stay with her."

Pietro chuckled, "That it?" She nodded, smirk still present on her face, "Fine all I have to do is find a girl who doesn't annoy me. What do I get if I win?"

Wanda walked over to her bed, "A woman's love."

-The Kitchen-

Freddy was sitting at the table with a plate full of muffins, while Kitty was hard at work washing the dishes.

Freddy smiled at the plate and grabbed one, "Thanks a lot Kitty." He took a bite.

Kitty continued scrubbing the bowl, "No, like thank you for not running away."

Lance and Todd entered the kitchen, "There's my pretty Kitty." He walked over to give her a hug but was interrupted when Freddy fell to the floor.

Todd hopped over to his friend, "Freddy? Freddy speak to me."

At that moment Piotr walked in and saw the muffins on the table and Freddy on the floor. He hadn't lived there long but he learned very quickly to never eat Kitty's cooking not even if she gave the sad puppy-dog eyes, "Kitty you killed the Blob."

Kitty turned around and looked at her newest victim, "Oh I did not. He is totally faking it."

Lance looked on in shock, "I don't think so Pretty Kitty. I've seen this guy eat a bowl of wax fruit, and then the bowl and that didn't even slow him down."

Piotr and Kitty looked at him with confusion plastered on their faces, "What? We don't always have money for real food."

Meanwhile Todd was pounding on Freddy's chest with a closed fist, "Live damn you! Live!"

Freddy began coughing and opened his eyes, "Oh man. Put Kitty's cooking on the list of stuff not even the Blob can or will eat." He got up and sat back down at the table.

Ororo soon walked into the room. She could instantly feel the tension, "What happened?"

Todd pointed a finger at Kitty, "She tried to kill Freddy?"

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Oh, I did not."

Todd glared at her, "What's next you gonna call immigration on Pyro?"

Ororo tried to gain control of the volatile situation, "Todd please calm down."

Todd sighed, "Well maybe she didn't mean it but she almost did."

Kitty shrugged, "I thought I was getting better."

Lance walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, "It's okay Pretty Kitty, one day you'll be a good cook."

Todd rolled his eyes, "Shouldn't somebody go get St. John? I mean he doesn't even know we moved."

Realization struck the Brotherhood, Lance pointed toward the door, "We have to get to him before he wakes up, he might burn down the whole mansion."

Ororo nodded, "you search for your friend and I'll start dinner." Lance nodded and took the Brotherhood Kitty and Piotr with him through the kitchen door.

-An hour later-

In the hallway outside the kitchen the Brotherhood boys gathered with Kitty and Piotr.

Kitty crossed her arms, "We, like ran all over the mansion and couldn't find him anywhere."

Freddy rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah and he wasn't sleeping on the couch anymore."

Todd scratched his chin, "Maybe he got abducted by aliens or Pyro-napped."

Lance shook his head; "No if someone took him they'd bring him back and quick."

They walked through the kitchen door, "Hoih mates come to help with dinner?"

Lance's jaw dropped, "When? How? You're not mad?"

St. John cleaned his hands with a towel, "At first oih was, but 'Mara calmed me down."

Amara smiled and waved at the Brotherhood, "He's not insane and violent, he's just eccentric."

Todd nudged Freddy; "She must have a thing for crazies huh?" Freddy nodded in agreement.

St. John smiled, "Wash up mates dinner will be ready in 'bout fifteen minutes."

Lance, Freddy, and Todd walked out of the kitchen, "Who knew the pyromaniac was helpful?"


	4. An Accident and a Plan

-Dinner time-

After Ororo, St. John, and Amara finished serving the food, they went to sit down and enjoy the company of their circle of friends. St. John sat at the end of the rather long table with the rest of the Brotherhood.

Lance looked down the table, "I'm starting to get the feeling that the closer you sit to Xavier the higher your rank is."

The rest of the Brotherhood looked down the table and noticed it to be true. At the head of the table was of course Charles, followed by his staff. Next to the staff sat the X-Men with Jean and Scott sitting closer to Charles, after the X-Men came the New Mutants, who apparently sat in no particular order. Finally came the Brotherhood.

Todd nodded, "Mags must be pretty high on the list to be sitting next to Xavier yo."

Freddy looked down the table and caught a few people staring back at the team, "Is it me or do most of the people here hate us?"

Pietro smirked, "Good, now it's just like high school."

Dinner passed uneventfully, there was no fighting and very little had been said to rival groups, although glares from some of the original X-Men occasionally found different targets among the Brotherhood.

-After dinner in Eric's room-

Eric stood facing his window staring out into the nothingness of the night. A knock came at his door, "You may enter." He did not turn around to see who came into his room, "How may I help you Charles?"

Charles peeked an eyebrow in interest, "How?"

Eric smiled, "The chair my friend. I can sense that particular piece of metal from one hundred yards away."

Charles nodded, "And what if it had been Logan."

Eric smirked, "Ah yes Logan. Well adamantium has a very distinct feel to it." He paused for a moment, "I'm sure you did not come here to discuss metal with me."

Charles looked at his friend, "Of course not, I came because I was curious as to your feelings towards living with your children."

Eric's face contorted into a frown, "It feels awful Charles, but I could not very well leave them in the shack, they so affectionately refer to as the Brotherhood House."

Charles nodded in agreement, "They are very stubborn, just like a certain master of magnetism."

Eric chuckled, "I assume it runs in the dysfunctional slightly extended family."

Charles suddenly became serious, "What of Wanda?"

Eric sighed, "When Mastermind died, I expected Wanda to blow down the door of my lair and to hex me into oblivion. To this day I have no idea why she never came after me."

Charles nodded in agreement, "That is very odd."

Eric turned to face his friend, "When I saw her today, I did not see hate in her eyes, all I saw was extreme disappointment."

Charles looked into Eric's eyes, "How does that make you feel?"

Eric smiled, "I know what you're doing Charles. As long as they are safe and well taken care of I could care less of their opinion towards me."

Charles nodded, "I just want to help you Eric."

Eric sighed, "Charles I came here seeking redemption after I almost murdered Katherine. I can't believe I was so mad with power, that I would stoop to murdering a teenage girl."

Charles smiled at his oldest friend, "And that's when you showed up in my doorstep."

-Wanda and Pietro's room several hours later-

It was late at night, Pietro slept peacefully on his bed, dreaming of the perfect Prom date. He danced with his date in a beautifully decorated ballroom; they seemed to be in an endless waltz. He wore a black tuxedo with a navy blue tie while she wore a green dress that flattered her curves. Although she danced with him, her head rested on his shoulder, preventing him from seeing the face of his date. She began lifting her head off his shoulder, when suddenly he was abruptly woken up.

Pietro snapped to attention, "Who are you?" He looked at the person who woke him up, "It happened again didn't it?"

The shadowy figure nodded.

Pietro threw off the blanket and got out of bed. He stretched a little, "Go get some clothes and I'll get your sheets."

The shadowy now shown to be Wanda went to her dresser and gathered a few clothes, while Pietro sped to her bed and took off the sheets and blanket, "Wait here I'll be right back."

A tear rolled down Wanda's cheek as she nodded. He sped off and a few seconds later he was back, "Good thing they showed us where the laundry room is. I brought you some fresh sheets."

Wanda's smiled hesitantly, "Thanks."

Pietro smiled at his twin, "Come on I'll take you to the bathroom."

They walked down the hallway Wanda clutched her clothes tightly to her chest, the twins past several doors until they reached the right one. It was pitch black in the bathroom, "Go ahead I'll wait out here." Wanda nodded and walked in not closing the door. Pietro leaned up against the wall next to the bathroom and slid down until he was sitting on the floor.

Wanda began pulling off her clothes, "Pietro?"

Pietro was staring at the door across the hall, "Yeah?"

Wanda paused for a moment as she cleaned herself, "Do you remember when my memories came back?"

Pietro chuckled, "How could I forget, you had me pinned against the wall for an hour."

Wanda voice began to shake, "I'm sorry."

Pietro smiled, "It's okay."

Wanda began pulling on her clean clothes, "Do you remember what you said that made me reevaluate everything?"

Pietro crossed his legs and put his hands behind his head, "Of course I do. I said, 'Hate is baggage. Life's too short to be pissed off all the time. It's just not worth it. So if you're going to kill me, get it over with, I won't run anymore.'"

Wanda walked out of the bathroom, "That's when it started, I let go of all that anger, and this happened to me." She shook the clothes in her hands and cried quietly.

Pietro hopped to his feet, "Don't worry it's emotional, and I'll help you work through it." He held out his hand, "I'll take those for you. Will you be okay for a few seconds?" She nodded and he was gone. She wiped away a few tears and he was back. He put his arm around her and they walked back to their room.

Wanda bit her lip, "Can… can I…"

Pietro smiled, "You want to sleep in my bed tonight?" She nodded and finished wiping away tears, "Sure thing. Xavier may have a bunch of kids loving here, but the beds are big enough for two."

They finally reached their room and Wanda lay down on his bed, while Pietro sped to the other side of the bed and picked the blanket up off the floor. He laid is over Wanda and then climbed in bed two. They lie with their backs facing each other.

Wanda nuzzled into her pillow, "Pietro?"

Pietro closed his eyes preparing for sleep, "Yeah?"

Wanda yawned, "You're a good brother."

Pietro grunted in response.

-The next morning outside the girl's bathroom-

There was a line for the bathroom beginning with the three original X-Women, Jean, Anna, and Kitty, followed by Laura, Tabby, Amara, Jubilation, and Rahne. Each girl either wore her bathrobe or was still clad in her sleep garments.

Ororo walked to the head of the line, "What's going on here?"

Rogue began tapping her foot, "Ah've been standin' here for an hour waitin' on the bathroom."

Kitty pulled the toothbrush out of her mouth, "Yeah they've only been here one day and she's like totally taken over."

Ororo cocked her head to the side, "Who?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "By process of elimination it's…"

Ororo cut her off, "Wanda." She gently knocked on the door, "Wanda dear, could you hurry it along? Other students need to use the facilities."

"What do you mean?" Wanda walked up behind Ororo.

Ororo jumped in freight and turned around, "Wanda? What are you doing here?"

Wanda peeked an eyebrow in confusion, "Well I was going to go to the bathroom."

Rogue looked Wanda up and down. Realization hit her just as the door opened, "Pietro."

Pietro stepped out of the bathroom only wearing a towel, "Now that's what a guy likes to see after a shower, many beautiful women wearing bathrobes and nightgowns," he smirked and smiled at each girl as he walked past her.

Rogue glared at the speedster, "Gimme one good reason whah ah shouldn't kill your brothah."

Wanda smirked, "Cause then you'd lose your place in line." Wanda began walking away.

Rogue looked at her, "Where are ya goin'?"

Wanda didn't even turn around, "I'm going to intimidate the boys for their bathroom."

-Backyard a few hours later-

Pietro was in the backyard sitting under a tree watching the Mutants play some trivial game that did not involve powers, but now involved every single ability the younger students could muster.

Pietro leaned against the tree, "A woman's love huh?" He began examining each of the female students, "I guess I should just go through the ranks." He smirked to himself, "Bur first I need to thin the herd. Jean's out, Kitty's out, and the fiery chick's out." He nodded to himself in determination, "That leaves me with wolf girl, firework girl, Tabby, Wolverine's kid, and Rogue." There was an explosion, a bolt of lightning, and a fireworks flying around, "Guess I should make a move before they kill each other."


	5. Four Dates and New Feelings

-Nighttime in the Brotherhood room-

Pietro walked into the Brotherhood room wearing black slacks and a tight black t-shirt. He sat in between St. John and Wanda. Lance sat in an armchair while Freddy sat in another armchair. Todd crawled around on the ceiling, experimenting with his talents.

"How were your four dates in one day?" Wanda asked.

Pietro chuckled, "Each date went absolutely horrible."

Lance chuckled, "Details man. We need details."

Pietro smiled, "Well the first date did not even start out okay."

-Flashback-

Outside St. Joseph's Catholic Church, Pietro was wearing black slacks, and a dark blue button up shirt. He was in the process of being dragged up the steps by a redhead wearing a green dress.

The girl turned her head towards him, "I'm so glad ye decided to ask me out."

Pietro was sweating, "Uh I've never had a date take me to church before Rahne."

Rahne smiled, "I've been attended morning mass since I was a we lass."

Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "This isn't going to end well."

Inside the church the two sat down in a pew in the center of the church. It had been several minutes since Pietro sat down, and things were not going well for the speedster. He could barely stay still and the man at the head of the church was boring Pietro to death. The only thing that came to mind was sleep and soon enough a small trail of drool could be found trickling out of his mouth.

Pietro was suddenly awoken; by a slap to the forehead by a nun with a ruler, "Dammit!" he yelled in pain, "What the hell is your problem lady!"

The nun's face turned beet red, "Have some respect you are in the Lord's house."

He looked over at Rahne as she glared at him, "I think I should just go."

-Present time-

Lance was throwing up in a wastebasket, "Oh man flashbacks make me sick."

Todd hopped down from the ceiling, "The Brotherhood wasn't meant to go to church anyways yo."

Freddy nodded in agreement, "Yeah she woulda been trying to change you anyways."

St. John crossed his arms, "First you're going to church, then suddenly the Sheila don't like your friends, and finally she don't like the way you breathe." The Brotherhood boys agreed with him.

Wanda smiled at her twin, "So how'd the second date go?"

Pietro leaned back, "Lance get your wastebasket."

-Flashback-

Pietro sped back to the institute. He shook his head, as he ran, "Can't believe I thought a date at a church was a good idea." He began to slow down because he was approaching the front door and Ororo told him is he left brake marks in the entrance way again he would be cleaning them. He wasn't paying attention and slammed into someone.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Jubilation Lee screamed into his ear.

Pietro smirked, got up and helped her up, "Hi."

Jubilation peeked an eyebrow in confusion, "What?"

Pietro looked her in the eyes, "How about you and I go to the mall?"

Jubilation smirked, "What you mean like a date?"

Pietro pretended to be deep in thought, "Well not _like _a date, a date."

Jubilation smiled, "Okay."

-An hour later at the mall-

Pietro was walking a few steps behind Jubilation carrying several packages and bags, as she talked into her cell phone to some girl named Cindy.

Jubilation turned around and looked at our hero, "What's taking so long? I thought you had super strength."

Pietro set the packages down on a bench, "I have limits, and I'm not your pack-mule either." He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead, "Bye." He sped off.

Jubilation looked at where he once stood, "How am I supposed to get this stuff home?"

-Present time-

Lance threw up in the waste basket, "Please no more flash backs. Dinner wasn't good enough to taste twice."

The rest of the Brotherhood was laughing at Pietro, "I can't believe she made you carry all her stuff yo."

Wanda smirked, "Yeah I didn't know my baby brother could be so considerate."

Freddy chuckled, "So how did your third date go?"

Pietro smirked, "It didn't." The other Brotherhood members looked at him in confusion.

-Flashback-

Pietro was walking down the girl's hallway after he changed into his normal dark red long sleeved shirt and blue jeans, "Good old Tabby. Can't believe I'm saying this but she's the only normal girl here." He got to Tabby's room and quietly opened the door and saw Freddy in her room.

-Present time-

Lance threw up in the wastebasket again, "Wow. Wait a minute, when the hell did I eat French-fries?"

Todd scratched his head and looked at Freddy, "Freddy what were you doing in Tabby's room?"

Freddy's eyes darted around, "I… uh… what I was doing…"

Pietro smirked, "Tabby."

Todd looked at Pietro, "What do you mean yo?"

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Big-man over there was doing Tabby."

Todd chuckled and hopped over to his friend, "Nice. I don't think anyone's stolen a girl out from under Pietro."

Pietro glared at Todd, "You guys want to hear about my last date or not?"

Lance shook his head, "No way man. Can't you break it down into cliff notes or something?"

Pietro rolled his eyes, "Fine. I took Laura to dinner…"

He was immediately interrupted by his twin; "Laura? As in 'my father has an indestructible metal coating attached to his bones' Laura?"

Pietro nodded in agreement, "After we finished dinner I took her to go see a movie."

Wanda smirked at her twin, "Dinner and a movie doesn't last six hours. What else happened?"

Pietro chuckled I brought her home about two hours ago and she took me up to her room…" he paused.

St. John looked at friend, "Then what happened mate?"

Pietro smirked, "Well she pushed me down onto her bed and we just started going at it."

Wanda's eyes went wide, "You didn't?"

Pietro shook his head, "Of course not."

Wanda smiled, "That's good."

Pietro smirked, "Wolverine walked in on us and I've spent the last two hours running away from him."

St. John laughed uncontrollably, "Noice one mate!"

Lance looked at him, "He's no where near as fast as you. How?"

Pietro sighed, "I'd run off and come back after a few minutes. I'd try to sneak in through different places, but somehow he always knew where I was going to be and he'd ambush me."

Todd scratched his head, "How'd you get passed him then?"

Pietro smirked, "That's simple I…"

Suddenly Logan crashed through the window, "You're a dead man Maximoff!"

Pietro got up and ran away, "I swear I never touched her!"

-A few hours later in Wanda and Pietro's room-

Pietro dragged himself into the room he shared with his twin sister. He sat down on the bed and took off his shirt, and shoes. Suddenly he felt weight being added to his bed.

He looked over to discover his sister sitting on the opposite side of his bed facing the window, "What's up Wanda?"

Wanda looked out into the black night, "How did you escape Wolverine this time?"

Pietro chuckled, "He made me swear on your life that I would never touch his daughter again."

Wanda continued to look out the window, "And you agreed?"

Pietro got up and took off his pants, "Of course, no one's going to hurt my sister while I'm around."

Wanda nodded, "Okay."

Pietro pulled on a pair of pajama pants, "Are you okay? Did it happen again?"

Wanda shook her head, "No it didn't happen tonight."

Pietro smiled, and pulled on a t-shirt, "That's good."

Wanda finally turned around and looked at her brother, "Will… will you take me to the park?"

Pietro smiled, "Sure." He sped to the other side of the bed and picked her up bridal-style, "Hold on." He sped out of the door, down the hall, down the stairs, out the door, down the walkway, down the driveway and over the front gates.

-The park a few seconds later-

Pietro stopped in front of the fountain and set Wanda down gently.

Wanda walked away from her brother. She wore scarlet pajamas bottoms and black tank top; "It's so peaceful at night."

Pietro looked around and sat down on a near by bench, "Yeah, it is."

Wanda walked over to the bench and sat down, "Can we stay here for a little while?"

He only nodded his answer. She knew he hated to sit still for long periods of time but she knew he would understand that she needed this.

-An hour later-

Pietro sped past the front gate and passed every security precaution that had been installed. He sped through the door, quickly closing it, and finally sped up stairs to their shared room.

Pietro set Wanda down on her bed, "Thanks for taking me."

Pietro yawned, "No problem."

Wanda sat up in bed, "Pietro?"

He pulled back his blanket and kicked off his shoes, "Yeah?"

Wanda pulled her blanket so it covered her legs, "What now?"

Pietro sat down in his bed, "What do you mean?"

Wanda cocked her head to the side, "I mean you've basically gone through every girl here. What are you going to do now?"

Pietro lied down in his bed and pulled the blanket over his body, "I guess there's still Anna. But she fell hard for that Cajun."

Wanda nodded, "So you're just going to give up."

Pietro turned on to his side to get comfortable and yawned, "Never said that big sister."

Wanda smiled at him calling her big sister, "Then what do you mean?"

Pietro stared out the window, "I know she likes me."

Wanda chuckled, "And how do you know that?"

Pietro smirked, "Lance and Kitty were lets say 'experimenting,' and they found her diary. Turns out she has a little but of a crush on your twin brother."

Wanda lied back down and pulled her blanket up to her chest, "Just don't break her heart, she's been through a lot."

"I won't," he yawned out.

Wanda began dozing off, "Good."

Realization hit Pietro; "Maybe she's the girl in the green dress."


	6. Nudity and Realization

-Wanda and Pietro's room-

Pietro slept peacefully on his bed, dreaming of the perfect date. He danced with his date in a costume ball in a beautifully decorated ballroom; they seemed to be in an endless waltz. He wore a white tuxedo with a navy blue tie, also wearing a blue mask to hide his eyes. His date wore a green dress that flattered her curves with a green mask that hid her identity from him.

He looked longingly into her big emerald eyes, "Who are you?"

His date's brunette hair suddenly grew two long white streaks, "Ya should know sugah."

Pietro immediately woke up, "Holy hell!" He looked around the room, and realized it was still relatively early, for a member of the Brotherhood. He lied back down, and after a few minutes he decided that he couldn't sleep so he sped to his dresser and grabbed a towel. He sped out of the room and into the bathroom.

-Several minutes later-

Pietro opened the bathroom door only wearing his towel. He closed the door and turned around slamming right into Anna. His towel hit the ground; he was too distracted looking at Anna to notice.

"Are you okay?" Pietro asked quickly.

Anna looked in his eyes and slowly traveled south. She peeked an eyebrow, "Ah see tha drapes match tha carpet."

Pietro looked down in confusion, and smirked, "Hey, no free shows, there's a two drink minimum." Pietro stared at her awaiting her response.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his ass, "All right Pietro's giving free peep-shows!" yelled an enthusiastic Tabby.

He turned around to retaliate, but one by one doors began opening. Thinking quickly he grabbed a painting of Michelangelo's David and held it in front of his manhood, "Does Freddy know you're slapping my ass?"

Tabby laughed, "Why should Anna have all the fun?"

Anna glared at the blonde, "Shut up Tabby!"

With the second outburst the most of the other female students finally walked out of their rooms. Soon they gathered around the three individuals. They began whispering amongst themselves about Pietro's nudity.

Laura crossed her arms and smirked at the nude man, "You should stop by my room and… 'Change.'"

Rahne shape-shifted into her transitional form and growled, "Nae if I get my claws in him first."

Pietro looked at the wolf-girl and gulped, "In?"

Wanda muscled her way through the group, "I don't care whom he ends up with, just so long as he quits being naked in the hallway!"

Ororo walked into the hallway, "What's going on here ladies? Why are you yelling?" She suddenly noticed Pietro and blushed, "Why are you naked in the middle of the hall?"

All attention was now on Pietro, just how he likes it, "Free peepshow."

Ororo blushed, "What!"

Pietro smirked and grabbed Anna's arm, then nonchalantly added, "For her." He sped back into his room.

Ororo looked at the spinning painting which now occupied the spot where he once stood. She regained her composure, "I'm sure everyone has something that needs to be done. So, stop marveling at that boy and get started." There were many groans and a muffled, 'almost had him' amongst the crowd.

-A few seconds later in Wanda and Pietro's room-

Anna sat on Pietro's bed with her back facing him while he pulled a pair of jeans on.

She grinned and slightly turned her head to sneak a peek; "Ah can't believe ya brought me in here."

Pietro smirked at her and she quickly turned around in a blush, "What I need a reason?"

Anna crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Men always have a reason; so what's yours?"

Pietro pulled on a shirt, "I had a reason but then I remembered that you'd kill me."

She smirked at his intelligence, "Oh yeah ah would." Her features suddenly become more solemn, "But why meh?"

Pietro shrugged, "Why not you?" he sat down next to her on his bed and they were suddenly swept in an awkward silence. Pietro gazed into her emerald eyes, as she looked longingly into his sapphire eyes.

The moment was suddenly broken; Lance barreled through the door, "Pietro you have to hide me!"

Pietro peeked an eyebrow at his leader who was only wearing his signature gloves and a pink bathrobe that obviously belonged to Kitty, "What? From who?"

Lance slammed the door shut with one hand, "He's gonna kill me."

Logan could be heard down the hall, "Make it easy on yourself Rocky and just give up."

Lance looked over his shoulder, "He caught me and Kitty…"

Pietro had a look of disgust on his face, and held up his hands in surrender, "Stop right there, I plan on eating today."

Logan opened the door and glared daggers at Lance, "You're a dead man Rocky."

Kitty phased through him, only wearing a bed sheet, and put herself in between the two men, "No. Logan you can't like kill him, I'm totally in love with him."

Logan rolled his eyes, "You don't know what love is yet, half-pint."

Kitty glared at Logan, "I won't let you harm one greasy hair on his head."

Lance peeked an eyebrow in confusion, "Greasy?" Kitty turned around to hug Lance and began phasing through the floor.

Logan shook his head, "I need a drink."

Pietro looked at the open door, "There went the mood."

Anna turned and glared at our hero, "What mood? If ah touched ya, ah could kill ya."

Pietro smirked, "That's a risk I'm willing to take."

Anna laughed sarcastically, "Whateva."

Suddenly St. John's voice could be heard coming from the Brotherhood room, "Don't worry Sheila oih'll tell 'em you were untouchable." He walked backwards past the door with the welcome mat the Brotherhood boys stole for the entrance to their room around his waist, "And don't worry about burnin' moih clothes, all oih have ta do is sneak past the Wolverine."

Anna looked over at Pietro, "Have the Brotherhood boys been reduced to just walkin' around naked when women are involved?"

Pietro smirked, "Only when we really like the woman."

Anna smirked right back at him, "Well ya must not have a preference, cause ya exposed yourself to the whole left side of tha mansion."

Pietro's smirk didn't fade, "Yeah but you were the first to see me expose myself."

Anna rolled her eyes, "How sweet, ah was your first." She got up and headed for the door.

Pietro immediately got up and sped after her, "Anna wait."

She stopped but didn't turn around, "What do ya want Maximoff?"

He sped in front of her to look into her eyes, "I know there was a little electricity between us back there."

She rolled her eyes, "Static, it gets annoyin'." She pushed him out of the way and finished the journey to her room.

Pietro smirked from the wall, "I like her. She's spunky." Pietro looked at her door, "How do I get her to fall for me?" He then walked off in the direction of the kitchen, too deep in thought to even consider running to his destination.

-A few minutes later in the kitchen-

Pietro walked into the kitchen and then ventured towards the fridge. He opened the fridge door and grabbed a bottle water, which he opened and drunk from. He then took a seat between Lance, who was still wearing Kitty's bathrobe, and Todd. The two Brotherhood members were sitting at the table having a peaceful discussion about laundry day.

Todd scratched his head in confusion, "So when's laundry day around here yo?"

Lance crossed his arms, "Are you already out of clothes?"

Pietro peeked an eyebrow and looked over at Lance, "Well we can't all borrow clothes from our girlfriends like you."

A fully clothed St. John walked into the kitchen, "Hello mates." He took a seat across from Lance, "Lance fetching robe mate, they sell men's clothes where ya got that?" Todd and Pietro began to chuckle."

Lance glared at the Aussie, "We need to get our laundry done, you got any clothes left?"

St. John appeared to be deep in thought, "Nope oih'm on moih last set."

Todd pegged a fly out of the air with his tongue, "Maybe we should by more clothes yo?"

Pietro looked over at Todd as Lance answered him, "We don't have any money."

St. John got up, "Since when has that stopped us mate?"

Lance looked at St. John, "Since we agreed to the rules here, and besides a few laundry days in the week won't kill us, right?"

-Meanwhile Anna and Kitty's room-

Anna sat on her bed staring at her gloved hands, until there came a knock at door. Anna looked at the door, "Come in if ya must."

The door opened revealing Wanda; she walked into the room and closed the door. She then leaned against the door, "Did you enjoy my brother's wardrobe malfunction?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "Ah don't know what you're talkin' about."

Wanda smirked at her, "Sure you do, you were staring at my brother the whole time."

Anna turned her head and blushed, "It's not like ah asked for it."

Wanda walked to Anna's bed and sat down. She crossed her legs and arms, "You like him don't you?"

Anna glared at the witch, "He's an egotistical jerk."

Wanda chuckled, "Yeah he is, but that doesn't mean you still don't like him."

Anna looked Wanda up and down, "Did he send ya in here?"

Wanda leaned back onto her elbows, "No, I came to make sure that you give him a fair chance."

Anna peeked an eyebrow in interest, "And why would ya do that?"

Wanda got up to leave and opened the door. She pauses before exiting the room, "There's a lot more to him than his ego."

Anna turned to her in confusion, "Like what?"

Wanda smiled and walked out of the door, "You'll have to find that out yourself."


	7. A Kiss

-The next morning in the kitchen-

It was early in the morning, the various inhabitants gathered in the dining hall to eat breakfast, except for the Brotherhood. The X-Men ate peacefully at the table, lighthearted conversation taking place amongst its occupants. That is until they heard a very loud conversation from down the hall.

"What do ya mean I'm disgusting yo?" The occupants of the dining hall instantly became quite.

"Well normal people have eight pairs of underwear." A reply came from someone who sounded like Lance.

"Yeah one for each day of the week and one for laundry day, mate." This voice obviously belonged to St. John.

Pietro chuckled, "But you have twelve pairs and claim that you have one for each month of the year." Suddenly all six members of the Brotherhood barreled through the door, each one clad in his or her underwear.

As Wanda walked through the door she blushed at all the wolf whistles that were sent in here direction. She looked down at her lacy under garments and smiled at the attention they attracted.

Scott looked at Jean in shock, "Did you just whistle at her?"

Jean looked her boyfriend in the sunglasses, "I'm in college now, and I'm allowed to experiment." Scott merely shook his head in disbelief.

Logan glared at each member of the Brotherhood, "Why don't you punks have clothes on?"

"What's wrong mate, St. John Allerdyce's lucky red Speedo not good enough for ya?" He spun around showing off his thong.

Todd peeked an eyebrow, "It's laundry day yo."

Logan rolled his eyes and focused on Lance, "Rocky what the hell is keeping that newspaper skirt up?"

Pietro interrupted Lance before he could explain, "The collective will of everyone in this room. Well… maybe not Kitty's."

Both Lance and Kitty glared at our hero, "Shut up Maximoff. We can't all wear our swim trunks inside out like you."

Pietro crossed his arms, "The mesh part gives my sensitive skin a rash."

Freddy chuckled, "That's why I stick to white boxers with little red hearts on 'em."

The Brotherhood members took their places at the very end of the table and began to eat the waffles that had been laid out.

Ororo looked down to the Brotherhood members, "I hope that all of your under garments and Lance's newspaper are clean."

Wanda looked at the weather witch, "Of course they are."

St. John chuckled, "Well maybe not Todd's but ours are Sheila."

Todd crossed his arms, "That's not funny yo."

Ororo smiled half-heartedly, "So, what brings the Brotherhood downstairs before noon?"

Lance smiled in between mouthfuls of food, "Waffles, the Brotherhood only weakness."

Pietro looked up from his plate, "What about work?"

Freddy nodded in agreement, "And math."

St. John stuffed a waffle in his mouth, "Don't forget water mates."

Todd hopped up and down in his chair, "And soap yo."

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Yeah and the fact that you five are complete idiots has nothing to do with it." Giggling could be heard around the table.

Anna looked down at the Brotherhood members, she looked over each member, lingering a little too long on our silver-haired hero. 'Ah wonder what Wanda was talking about,' She thought to herself. She watched him stuff five entire waffles into his mouth, while the Brotherhood boys laughed and Wanda cursed at them for having disgusting eating habits, 'That better not be it.' She looked on as he licked the syrup from around his mouth, 'Well he does have a skilled tongue.' She sighed to herself, 'To bad ah'll never feel it.'

-A few hours later in the Brotherhood room-

Anna walked into the Brotherhood room and looked at the scene-taking place. She watched amused that Lance and St. John were rolling around on the floor throwing punches, kicks, and head-butts at each other.

St. John threw a punch that caught Lance on the chin, "It's your turn mate."

Lance kicked him in the stomach; "No way it's Pietro, Freddy, you, then me."

St. John head-butted Lance in the side of his head, "Leader goes last moih fire-resistant ass."

Anna walked past the boys and sat next to Wanda on the couch; who was currently ignoring her teammates and watching TV; "So what's up with Sparky and Rock-head?"

Wanda continued to flip through the channels; "They're fighting over who has to trick Todd into bathing."

Anna nodded immediately understanding the importance of the fight. Silence enveloped the young woman, 'This is stupid, just ask her.'

Wanda smiled, never tearing her gaze away from the TV, "He's with the Blue-man."

Anna quickly looked at the girl in shock, "What are ya talking about?"

Wanda turned off the TV and looked at Anna, "Pietro is with Bigfoot. I know you wanted to ask about him."

Anna crossed her arms, "And what gives ya that idea?"

Wanda smirked, "You stared at him for five minutes during breakfast."

Anna blushed a bit at being caught, "You saw that?"

Wanda nodded her head, "He's in some lab. Said something about physical."

Anna peeked an eyebrow, "He okay?"

Wanda smirked, "Why don't you go down to that lab and find out yourself?"

Anna paused and looked at the blank TV.

Wanda cocked her head to the side, "There is more to him than his ego you know."

Anna looked at Wanda and before she could respond the once fighting boys began talking.

"Okay it's moih turn," St. John could be heard, and both girls looked over the back of the couch to see St. John and Lance sitting on the floor against the back of the couch, surrounded by empty beer cans.

Lance held a cold beer can to his blackening eye, "It's gotta be done."

St. John took a swig of the beer he held to his jaw, "Yeah. Kid smells like a dead dingo in summer."

Wanda looked down at the two boys, "Where the hell did you two get beer?"

St. John looked up at Wanda and smiled, "The fridge works Sheila. Be a shame to waste it."

Anna peeked an eyebrow out the Aussie, "You stole Logan's beer didn't ya?"

Lance looked up at the southern girl, "Steal? The Brotherhood does not steal, it's beneath us."

St. John looked at Lance in shock, "Since when mate?"

Wanda peeked an eyebrow in interest, "They're a lot more articulate after a few shots to the head and some drinking."

Lance smirked and took a swig of beer, "Yeah, since we got into the 'it fell off the back of a truck' business."

Anna rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna go."

Wanda grabbed Lance's beer and took a swig, "Say 'hi' to Pietro for me."

Lance looked at his empty hand through his blackened eye, "Hey!"

Anna shook her head and walked out of the room.

St. John looked up at Wanda, "Why would the Sheila say 'hoih' to Quickie?"

Wanda smiled, "I said 'say 'hi' to your bro for me,' Lance must have hit you to hard."

St. John shook his head and drank his beer, "Maybe."

-Med Lab-

Anna walked into the Med Lab, 'What am ah doin' here?' She looked at the far corner of the room. Hank was wearing a white lab coat and scribbling on his notepad while Pietro was wearing a pair of shorts and running shoes. He was on a treadmill with various hoses and wires attached to him.

Hank quit writing on his notepad, "Okay Pietro you may stop now."

Pietro placed his hand over a switch and gradually began to slow down. Hank started removing the wires and hose from his mouth. He was sweating and breathing heavily.

Hank handed him a towel, "Now, how do you feel?"

Pietro sat down on one of the Med Lab gurneys, "I feel…" he paused and took a deep breath, "I feel great."

Hank looked at the boy, not believing that he actually felt great, "The pain that you've described seems to indicate that your mutation is evolving."

Anna stared at our hero, 'Pain.'

Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "Into what?"

Hank looked at his notes, "That, I am not entirely sure of. Until its evolution is complete I suggest that you refrain from using your powers."

Pietro's jaw dropped, and Hank smiled, "I'll call someone to escort you upstairs." Hank looked to the door and smiled, "Ah, Ms. Darkholme would you be willing to escort Mr. Maximoff upstairs?"

Anna looked surprised, "Um… sure."

Pietro pulled on a fresh pair of shorts and a t-shirt, he looked up and smiled at her, "So you're going to be my escort huh?"

Anna rolled her eyes and turned around, "Yeah, now hurry up."

Hank looked at Pietro, "No powers remember that. Doctor's orders."

The two young mutants walked out into the hallway. Pietro kept himself from falling by bracing himself against the wall with his arm.

Anna looked over at him, "Are ya okay?"

Pietro looked her in the eyes and smirked, "Why Anna I didn't know you cared."

She glared at him and then looked away, 'Is that what Wanda was talking about?' she thought to herself, 'Does he use his ego to mask his pain?'

They finally reached the elevator. Anna tapped the button and the two awaited the arrival of the elevator. A few seconds later there was a light beeping noise and the elevator doors opened. Pietro and Anna walked in together.

Anna looked at Pietro, "Where do ya wanna go?"

Pietro leaned against the wall and smirked, "How about you take me go to bed?"

She quickly turned her head and looked at the buttons. She hit the button for the second floor and turned her head to glare at Pietro. She opened her mouth to speak, "Ah…"

She was quickly silenced as Pietro enveloped her in a long passionate kiss. He pulled away seconds later and smiled, "Wow."


	8. Jealousy?

-The Elevator-

Anna looked at Pietro in total shock. She then glared at him and shoved him away. He hit the wall of the elevator with a thud and slid down to the ground smiling. He was breathing heavily but not from the physical. She regained some of her composure, "Wow? Is that all ya have to say? Ah coulda killed ya!"

Pietro slowly got back up, "Well that was interesting."

Anna looked at the speedster, "What the hell are ya talkin' about?"

Pietro walked towards the now open elevator doors, "You don't have any of my memories or powers do you?" They both walked out into the hall.

Suddenly they heard Todd yelling; "Can't believe that drunk tricked me!" The two turned around just in time to see Todd running up the stairs towards them naked but with a convenient patch of bubbles covering his manhood.

Anna glared at the nude amphibian, as he hopped over the duo and he proceeded to run down the boy's hall, "Was he clean?"

Pietro laughed, "Yeah once a month we have to trick him into bathing."

As he finished his comment St. John walked up the stairs, "And it was moih turn."

Anna looked over the slightly wet Aussie, "How did ya trick him this time?"

St. John smirked, "Oih threw soap and shampoo into the pool and then got Freddy to throw him in."

Anna peeked an eyebrow, "That was your great plan?"

St. John began walking to his room, "Listen Sheila oih'm not sober enough to come up with a good oihdea, or drunk enough to watch that." He pointed to Todd running away.

Pietro started to walk into the girl's hall using the wall for support. Anna quickly caught up to him, "How do you know ah didn't take your memories?"

Pietro leaned against the wall and smirked, "I didn't feel that nice draining sensation."

Anna was left speechless as they continued walking through the hall, she walked in front of him and stopped, "What does this mean? How can you touch me now?"

Pietro leaned against the wall, "Well bigfoot did say something about 'evolution,'" he then smirked, "Maybe I'm just too powerful for you to absorb."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah you're so powerful only a light breeze could knock you over." She turned around and started walking off.

He smiled, "Feisty." He started walking behind her.

She turned her head slightly to look at him through the corner of her eye, "So what are ya gonna do about being as slow as the rest of us?"

Pietro sighed, just as Eric walked up behind the duo, "Pietro, Dr. McCoy has informed me about your evolution. Congratulations." He smiled at his son.

Pietro turned around and looked at his father, "What do you mean 'congratulations'?"

Eric put his hand on Pietro's shoulder, "I just wanted to say I was proud of your potential."

Pietro glared at his father and shook his hand off his shoulder, "Why? I was never good enough for you. You always said my speed was effeminate. The Brotherhood was never good enough for you. Your Acolytes weren't even good enough for you."

What hurt Eric more than the words his son spoke, was the fact that he said them calmly not once losing his composure or talking so fast that no one would be able to understand him. Eric crossed his arms and looked down at his son, a little bit of Magneto rising to the surface, "When I came here I brought my Acolytes and sent Mastermind back to London. I also knew that the Brotherhood's pride would never allow them to take refuge with the X-Men unless it was a last resort."

Pietro began breathing heavily, "How do you explain Pyro?"

Anna was surprised at Pietro's question; 'He hardly ever calls his friends by their codenames.'

Pietro began sweating, "What about Mystique?"

Anna looked at Pietro in shock, 'Did they actually like mama?'

Pietro glared at Eric, "What about Wanda?"

Eric looked at his son, and then turned around to walk away without saying another word.

Pietro sighed and then smiled at Anna, "That felt good." He began to stagger.

Anna put his arm around her shoulder and held up his weight, "What made you say those things?"

Pietro and Anna entered the Brotherhood room, "That's what happens when you treat someone like dirt beneath your fingernails for their entire life, Anna."

Anna saw Pietro in a new light, "Wow."

He smiled, "You smell pretty. Let's go to my room."

She rolled her eyes, "There's the Pietro ah know and loathe."

The duo walked up to the couch seeing Kitty sitting on one end of the couch while Lance lied on it with his head resting on her lap. She gently stroked his hair.

Pietro smirked, "Lance I have bad news."

Lance looked up and saw Anna holding up Pietro, "Ah the traditional Brotherhood greeting. What's up?"

Pietro looked at Kitty, "Your girlfriend's in my spot."

Kitty glared at our hero, "Like buzz off Maximoff."

Pietro suddenly noticed something, "Wait a minute sweat on your foreheads, goofy grin on Lance's face, the disappointment in Pryde's eyes."

Anna looked at Pietro in confusion, "What are ya talkin' about?"

Pietro shook his head, "Dammit Alvers I watch cartoons on that couch, and you can only flip the cushions so many times."

Both Lance and Kitty blushed at Pietro's accusation, "I didn't do anything with her you wouldn't do to one of your dates, and besides I love my Pretty Kitty."

Pietro rolled his eyes, "Except that I never defiled the Brotherhood couch. First St. John and the fire princess now you and Pryde."

Lance scratched his head, "That's why the couch smells burnt."

Anna dropped him on an armchair and then grabbed Kitty, "We need to talk."

Pietro and Lance looked on as the women left the room. Then they glared at each other and simultaneously yelled, "This is all your fault!"

-Several minutes later in Anna and Kitty's room-

"He kissed you?" Kitty asked her roommate in surprise.

Anna was busying herself pacing back and forth, "Uh huh."

Kitty peeked an eyebrow, "How?"

Anna shrugged, "Dr. McCoy said something about his powers evolving."

Kitty scratched her head, "But how could he stop your powers?"

Anna sat on her bed and crossed her legs, "Well Dr. McCoy told me that ah absorb the electric impulses that flow through the body."

Kitty nodded in agreement, "Makes sense."

Anna crossed her arms, "He told me the only way someone could be immune would be to have mutated skin or to have impulses so fast my powers couldn't keep up."

Kitty smiled and looked at Anna, "So, when's the wedding?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "Just cause ah can touch him, don't mean ah'm in love with him."

Kitty just giggled as they got up to leave the room.

-A few minutes later the girls traveled back to the Brotherhood room-

When they entered the Brotherhood room they noticed St. John sitting behind the TV, Freddy holding a little black box, and Lance untangling wires and feeding them outside an open window.

St. John looked up from the TV, "Todd more to the left."

Suddenly Todd's head pocked in through the open window, "Any more left and I'm falling off the wall."

Freddy handed the black box to St. John, "That's a risk we're willin' to take mate."

Lance sat on the couch with the remote, "Gentlemen the Brotherhood now has satellite."

The other Brotherhood members ran to the couch and Todd hopped back inside through the window.

Kitty wrapped her arms around Lance, "You guys do know we already have satellite right?"

Lance smiled, "Yeah but it's so much more rewarding to steal it."

Anna looked at the lovebirds, "You idiots seen Wanda?"

St. John didn't tear his gaze away from the TV, "Sheila come in to take Pietro to their room."

Todd crouched on an armchair, "He looks messed up yo."

Freddy nodded in agreement, "Yeah looks like he's been running for hours."

Anna nodded and walked towards the exit, 'Ah wonder if he'll be okay.' She shook her head trying to get rid of the sympathy she felt towards a certain silver-haired speedster, 'He probably thinks ah'm all his now.'

-Several seconds later outside of Wanda and Pietro's room-

Anna walked up to the door that was slightly open. She was about to knock until a light conversation could be heard. She knew it was rude to eavesdrop but it might provide her with some insight on the speedster.

"I can't believe you said those things to him," Wanda chuckled.

Anna peeked in through the crack of the door. She could see Wanda and Pietro lying on Pietro's bed with their backs facing each other. Wanda was facing the door while Pietro faced the open window.

"Yeah it felt so empowering to finally stand up to him," Pietro sounded very tired.

Anna cocked her head to the side to get a better view of the twins, 'He sounds so tired.'

"Tell me about Anna," Wanda's voice was filled with curiosity.

"What do you want to know?" He yawned out.

"Tell me more about that kiss," She sounded more determined.

He yawned again, "Well I kissed her, and nothing happened. I'll go talk to bigfoot about it tomorrow."

"Pietro?"

"Huh?" He steadily drifted off to sleep.

Wanda slowly got up, "I hope you feel better."

Anna quickly sidestepped the door, just as Wanda pulled the door open.

Anna stepped up to Wanda, "How is he?"

Wanda closed the door crossed her arms and smirked, "He's very tired, but knowing him he's just milking it just to get attention."

Anna nodded, "Yeah, he likes to be the center of attention."

Wanda chuckled and began walking towards the Brotherhood room, "Maybe you want to be the center of his attention."

Anna looked at Wanda a she walked away, 'I wouldn't want to steal that position from you.'


	9. Toad Gets Some

-The next morning in the Med-Lab-

Inside the lab Hank was looking over a few notes, while Jean examined a computer screen.

Hank adjusted his glasses, "Jean are you sure about these test results?"

Jean looked up from the screen, "I triple checked them Hank."

Hank furrowed his brow and looked at his notes again, "I have to say this is impressive."

"Anything I should know about? I mean… I assume it involves me," Pietro said standing in the middle of several machines in his boxers. Several wires had been attached to various parts of his body.

Jean looked at the speedster, "I always had you pegged for a briefs man, Pietro. Less wind resistance you know?"

Pietro smirked, "Who said I run around in my underwear?"

Jean blushed, "Oh… I didn't mean…"

Pietro's smirk grew, "Relax Grey. Never said I didn't either." He winked at her, "Besides Ororo officially band the Brotherhood from being naked and using our powers in our underwear."

Jean rolled her eyes, "That's a good rule."

Pietro shook his head, "To think the rule came about cause Anna and Ororo caught Freddy and Tabby in the pantry doing the X-rated dance."

Jean cringed, "That's disgusting!" She got up to take a blood sample from him.

Pietro nodded in agreement, "You're telling me it really ruined a perfect drunken Brotherhood breakfast and just when we were bonding with Wolverine too. So when did you become a doctor?"

Jean smirked, "I'm not." She then furrowed her brow, "Hank I'm having trouble getting the needle into his arm." She concentrated her telekinesis on the needle and eased it into his arm, "There. Took a lot more force than I thought it would have though."

Hank walked over and examined the boy's skin, "Well it appears our findings are in fact correct." He smiled at Pietro, "The thickness and density of your skin would in fact provide sufficient protection from Anna's mutation."

Pietro nodded, "Yeah it was a good kiss too."

Jean looked at Pietro in shock, "You kissed her!"

Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "Hey keep it down I don't go around telling everyone you and One-eye like to take turns spanking each other." He then leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Or that you have a crush on my sister."

She smirked and yanked the needle out of his arm, "I don't have a crush on her." She licked her lips, "I just think she's cute."

Pietro sighed, "It's kinda cold, when do I get to leave?"

Hank smiled, "Ms. Grey please increase the thermostat five degrees to accommodate our special guest."

Pietro rolled his eyes, "I guess that means not anytime soon."

-Meanwhile in the kitchen-

Anna, and Kitty were sitting at the table wearing their traditional garb. While Tabby wore one of Freddy's larger than average shirts. The three girls were enjoying a nice conversation and drinking some tea.

Anna cocked her head to the side as if to asses Tabby more accurately, "So… you and Freddy… in the pantry?"

Tabby smiled a big relaxed smile, "Damn straight!"

Kitty giggled, "I take it he was good?"

Tabby closed her eyes and nodded, "He may not be as pretty and gentle as Pietro but the man knows a woman's body better than I do, and I'm the proud owner of a nice one."

Kitty peeked an eyebrow in interest, "So does that mean you and Pietro…" she trailed off as Tabby began to nod, "Lance told me there was some chemistry between you two."

Anna looked at Tabby quizzically, "Why did he leave you?

Tabby cocked her head to the side and looked at the ceiling, "I guess it was a mutual decision."

Anna looked Tabby up and down. She opened her mouth to speak, but Kitty beat her to it, "So did you two like lose it to each other."

Tabby gripped her teacup and looked at the warm liquid, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Anna began to grind her teeth, while Kitty smiled, "You know I was Lance's first."

Tabby peeked an eyebrow, "Really? Was he your first?"

Kitty smiled, "I've told you something…"

Tabby nodded. "Fine lets see Pietro deflowered me, I deflowered him, I deflowered Freddy, and according to Freddy, St. John and Amara were doing the horizontal shuffle on the Brotherhood couch. Now spill was Lance your first?"

Kitty was shocked at the sudden waterfall of information, "Yeah, he was my first."

Tabby chuckled, "After everything I just said that all I get?"

Kitty peeked an eyebrow; "Well you didn't hear this from me but a couple of weeks ago Jubilation thought Bobby got her pregnant, and Kurt's girlfriend Amanda, left him for a girl."

Anna looked at Kitty, "So that's why he was upset for so long."

Kitty nodded, "Poor guy took it really hard."

Tabby looked over at Anna, "So what about you and Pietro?"

Anna eyed Tabby cautiously, "What about me and Pietro?"

Kitty giggled, "You two were spending quite a bit of time together yesterday."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Ah was only escorting him to that stupid room they have, cause Dr. McCoy asked me to."

Tabby chuckled, "I think those demands they made were great. Even the mini-skirt Friday one, it was Lance's best moment."

Kitty cocked her head to the side, "Speaking of great moments I haven't seen Lance since your little moment this morning."

Tabby rubbed her chin, "Well if I know those guys…"

Anna looked over at Tabby, "They're either drunk, watchin' TV, fightin' about something stupid, or playing some dumb drinkin' game while watchin' TV."

Tabby smiled, "My thoughts exactly." The three girls began laughing at the boys, until realization hit. They all slowly stopped laughing, "What does that say about us though?"

Anna nodded, "That we fell for a bunch of misunderstood lazy drunks who like to fight?"

Kitty nudged Anna and smiled, "We?"

Anna rolled her eyes and got up, "I'm going to my room."

-Med-Lab a few hours later-

Pietro was now lying down on a table while an x-ray machine took pictures of his body. Jean and Hank stood behind a protective wall while they snapped shots.

Pietro looked over at them, "I'm not gonna make it home for dinner am I?"

"Please Mr. Maximoff don't move or we'll have to start over," Hank called out from behind the wall. Pietro only looked straight up at the ceiling, to contemplate his relationships with various family members, Brotherhood members, and a certain southern belle. Unbeknownst to the occupants of the room Wanda quietly made her way inside.

Jean and Hank walked out from behind the wall and removed the machine from the immediate location, "Well Mr. Maximoff," Jean began to chuckle, "Would you like a lolly pop?"

Pietro smirked, "How 'bout a kiss to make me feel all better?"

Wanda made her presence known, "I don't think Anna would appreciate that."

Hank chuckled, "Unless you would like to make the Med-Lab a permanent residence, I suggest you refrain from upsetting Ms. Darkholme."

Pietro chuckled and nodded in agreement. Wanda smirked, "I think it's time you let my brother go out and play."

Jean looked over at Wanda, "But we have tests to run."

Hank nodded, "And it's for his safety."

Wanda crossed her arms, "Pietro go play."

Pietro smiled, "Yes ma'am." Pietro hopped towards the door trying to put his pants on.

Wanda looked over the doctors, "Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him."

Hank shook his head and smiled, "Just don't allow him to use his mutation in excess. He may run but don't let him strain himself."

Wanda nodded her head and escorted her brother back upstairs.

-A few minutes later in the hall outside the elevator on the first floor-

Wanda and Pietro walked out of the elevator and started walking towards the kitchen.

Wanda looked at her brother, "You hungry?"

Pietro smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Feels like I've been down there forever." The duo came to an abrupt halt as St. John and Bobby were engaged in a healthy fistfight in the hall.

St. John and Bobby would exchange blow after blow, each one leaving their mark on the other's body.

Pietro smiled, "Wonder why the X-geeks haven't tried to stop the slaughter?"

His question was quickly answered as Scott came running through the door only to be tackled by Lance, "Let them fight Summers. It builds character."

Scott tried in vain to push Lance off his body, "What the hell kind of leadership is that Alvers? This has to be the dumbest fight I've ever witnessed."

Lance rolled his eyes, and pulled himself and Scott off the ground, still holding him back, "It's a sacred Brotherhood bonding technique."

St. John and Bobby were still raining punches on each other, neither showing signs of slowing down. St. John finally got the upper hand and shoved Bobby into the wall and punched him in the stomach thoroughly knocking the wind out of him.

St. John smiled down at the frosty teenager, "That'll teach you for eating the last muffin Lance's Sheila didn't make."

Suddenly one of the staff bedroom doors open. The occupants of the hallway all looked at the doorway to see Todd standing there wearing only his boxers.

He looked at the various people, "Keep it down, you're ruining the mood yo."

Needless to say the other Brotherhood members, Scott, and Bobby were completely shocked, but nothing could compare with what happened next.

Ororo's voice could be heard coming deep from within the room, "Todd honey, come back to bed."

Todd smirked, "Keep it down yo." He walked back into the room and closed the door.

Pietro, Lance and St. John all exchanged surprised looks. After the initial shock they all began smiling entirely forgetting about sisters and rivals, and simultaneously the three male members of the Brotherhood yelled out, "Go Toad!"


	10. Get Off My Sister

-A few hours later in the Brotherhood room-

The Brotherhood boys were watching porn. St. John, Todd, and Pietro sat on the couch; Freddy was stationed on the loveseat, while their fearless leader took the armchair.

Todd smiled and chuckled through out the whole show, "We did that yo." He nudged St. John, "And that… twice. Oh might have to try that later yo."

Freddy scratched his head and looked at his green chum, "Hey guys what the hell is he talkin' about?"

Lance shook his head and smiled, "Our little Toad has finally become a man."

St. John chuckled, "Yeah and with a total knock out too mate."

Freddy peeked an eyebrow in interest, "Who'd he hook up with?"

Pietro smirked, "With the eldest X-Woman."

Freddy's face shifted from confusion to shock, "He nailed Ms. Monroe?"

Todd beamed with pride and held up two fingers, "For two hours yo."

Lance looked over at the joyful green-boy, "What I want to know is how it started."

Todd put his hands behind his head and leaned back, "I remember it like it was yesterday yo."

Pietro rolled his eyes, "It wasn't even four hours ago."

Todd just smiled, "It was obvious that she wanted me yo."

-Flashback several hours ago in the kitchen-

Todd was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. Ororo walked into the room and peeked an eyebrow at Todd.

She swayed her hips as she walked slowly up to Todd. When she got to him she bent down and whispered into his ear, "I want you."

Todd smirked and turned his head to look into her eyes, "It's obvious yo."

-Present time-

The remaining Brotherhood boys looked at Todd in shock. Lance threw up in a wastebasket and then they began laughing hysterically.

Pietro pushed Todd, "No seriously, she go blind or something?"

St. John rubbed his chin, "Maybe the Sheila lost a bet."

Lance smirked, "I got it you black-mailed her didn't you?" Lance nodded, "That has to be it."

Freddy slapped his knee, "No, no I got it you used drugs right? You stole the secret Brotherhood stash to get her into bed."

Todd glared at each member of the Brotherhood and then crossed his arms, "That's what I get for trying to be an honest man yo."

Pietro smirked, "You know Todd I know a certain telepath that wouldn't mind probing that rat's nest you call a mind if a certain witch that wears red asked her to."

Todd rolled his eyes, "Fine here's what really happened."

-Flashback what really happened-

Todd had fallen asleep on the kitchen table after hunting down several pesky flying insects that were bothering the other residents of the mansion. He was awoken by a large clatter of pots and pans, which caused him to fall off the table.

He lifted his head off the floor and looked up to see Ororo tossing pots around the kitchen.

She slammed a pan down on the stove, "Ms. Monroe when's dinner?" she talked in a mocking tone.

Todd peeked an eyebrow, 'What's this all about?'

She slammed the door to the refrigerator, "Hey 'Ro me and Hank are going to a strip-club, watch the kids." She was trying to impersonate Logan's voice.

Todd got up and dusted himself off, 'Wow she's pissed.'

She slammed the oven door open; "Ororo, Eric and I have a meeting with General Fury concerning some actions taken by the Brotherhood against SHIELD. Watch over the students until we return." She attempted to duplicate Xavier's calm demeanor.

Todd stared at the weather witch, 'She's super pissed.' Realization hit Todd; 'I don't remember doing nothin' to SHIELD.'

She then threw a roast onto the pan, "It would be nice to be appreciated by this bunch of hooligans."

Todd walked up behind her and he began massaging her shoulders, "It's okay the Brotherhood appreciates you. We haven't had a decent meal since Mystique abandoned us."

Ororo shook her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to vent in front of you its not your problem."

Todd smiled, "I understand yo. They coulda at least said please."

Ororo began sprinkling seasoning on the roast, "I just don't see why they only think I'm good for watching kids. It's just because I'm a woman."

Todd got an evil glint in his eyes, "You're a very pretty woman. They probably ask you to do it cause they know we'll all be okay with you lookin' out for us."

Ororo threw the pan into the over and set the timer, "Logan would kill most of the boys for sitting to close to the girls, Hank would be working on some experiment so he'd allow them to run wild, and no offence, but Eric may try to persuade them to join his new mutant army."

Todd smiled, "None taken. I'd rather follow you anyways."

Realization hit Ororo, "Why Mr. Tolensky if I didn't know better I'd swear you were trying to seduce me."

Todd nibbled on her neck, "Is it working?"

Ororo blushed, "Maybe…"

-Present time-

Lance threw up in his wastebasket, and joined the Brotherhood in shock.

Todd smiled and looked at the two beautiful women on TV, "And the rest is history yo."

St. John got up and tuck out his hand, "Oih just wanna shake your hand mate."

Todd reluctantly shook the Aussie's hand, "No problem yo. Not like you're not getting any." St. John nodded and sat down just as two Brotherhood girlfriends walked in. Amara and Tabby walked up behind the couch and examined what was playing on TV.

Amara cocked her head to the side, "Why do guys feel the need to watch porn? I mean aren't we enough for them?"

The Brotherhood boys turned to look at the two girls to acknowledge their presence then turned back to the show. Tabby chuckled and put her arm around her roommate, "Relax if any of these losers were actually dating those silicone filled bimbos, they'd be looking at videos of us."

Pietro nodded, "It's natural, guys and porn go together like guys and cars." The other Brotherhood boys nodded in agreement, their eyes never leaving the screen, "Wait are there videos of you?"

Amara shook her head, "No! So it's like an unholy union that should not be questioned?"

Tabby smiled, "That's it exactly."

The show ended and the Brotherhood stood up and clapped, "Bravo encore, encore," They all shouted in unison.

Amara rolled her eyes, "How do you people get away with this kind of stuff?"

Lance began stretching, "That's easy. As long as nothing gets broken, no one gets hurt, this place is still standing, and no one calls the cops, we pretty much get to do what we want."

St. John got up and wrapped his arms around Amara, "Where you been Sheila? Oih missed ya."

Amara rolled her eyes, "We were in the danger room training with Mr. Lehnsherr. Did you miss me or just parts of me?"

St. John chuckled, "Of course I missed all of ya Sheila. Who else would tell me when Logan was at the door?"

Tabby walked over and hopped into Freddy's arms. He stood up and she kissed him, "So what do you wanna do big man?"

Freddy smiled and began walking towards the exit, "I don't know you decide."

Tabby smirked, "I stole Scotty's car keys let's go to the mall." Freddy smiled and nodded, "Hey Amara you and fire-boy want to join us?"

St. John looked down at his girlfriend, "What do ya say 'Mara?"

Amara smiled, "Sure, why not?" The four mutants strode off out of the Brotherhood room.

Todd looked towards the exit, "I'm gonna go see if Ororo needs 'help' with 'dinner.' See ya tomorrow yo."

Pietro and Lance waved goodbye to him, "I can't believe it."

Lance looked over at Pietro, "What are you complaining about now?"

Pietro just leaned back on the couch, "I'm the only member of the Brotherhood that isn't getting a steady amount of play."

Lance started flipping through the channels, "What about Wanda?"

Pietro got up, "I don't think she's going to start a relationship to soon." Lance only nodded, "Why didn't you run off to be with your girl like everyone else did?"

Lance sighed, "She's mad at me or something, I wasn't paying attention." He set the remote down and looked at Pietro, "Its like things I'm not interested in just fly out of my head."

Pietro chuckled, "Congratulations you've made your first step in admitting to be a guy. We'll talk 'wanting a sandwich instead of cuddling after sex' some other time." He turned to leave the room.

Lance watched him leave, "Where are you going?"

Pietro just waved, "I'm going to find my sister. She's supposed to be keeping an eye on me."

-Wanda and Pietro's room a few minutes later-

Pietro had sped all over the mansion looking for his lost twin. He stopped in front of the bedroom door that he shared with her. He placed his hand on the knob and turned it.

He shook his head, "I should have just started here in the first place." He pushed the door open, and walked in. What he saw next shocked and horrified him. Apparently someone took it upon him or herself and decided to engage in sex with Pietro's twin.

The shock washed away very quickly as a righteous fury struck him, "Get off my sister you freak!" he sped over to the person violating his sister and kicked them off, "Who the hell do you think you are!" the body was wrapped in the comforter. He began kicking at the flailing body.

Wanda sat up and tried to cover herself with the sheets. She then looked at Pietro and saw what he was doing to her mate, "Pietro stop! You don't understand!"


	11. We're Dating

-Wanda and Pietro's room-

"Pietro stop it!" Wanda yelled at her twin as he kept pummeling the body beneath the comforter.

Pietro turned to look at Wanda, "Who is he!"

Suddenly he felt himself being lifted several feet into the air and then flung out of the now open window. The body beneath the comforter slowly got up, "Wow your brother kicks hard." The comforter dropped to the floor exposing a beautiful shapely redhead.

Wanda smiled at the redhead, "Sorry he's kind of protective."

Jean walked over to Wanda's bed and sat down beside her, "What are the odds that he'd keep this quiet?" she flicked her wrist at the window and it closed.

Wanda chuckled, "I don't know. I'm sure if I asked him, he'd keep this between us."

Jean smiled and got up to put her clothes back on, "Thanks. If Scott found out he'd try to tear through your friends to get to you."

Wanda got off the bed and began to change, "I'd like to see him try. They may be a pack of idiots but they're… they're crafty."

Jean pulled her shirt over her head and peeked an eyebrow, "Crafty?"

Wanda zipped up her black pants and smirked, "I'm just saying for him not to underestimate them. They've had enough of that in life."

Jean smiled at the fact that no matter how much Wanda belittled her teammates she really cared about them, "Should we go see where Pietro landed?"

Wanda pulled her top on, "I'm sure my little brother will be fine, how about you and I get something to eat?"

Jean smiled and walked to the door, "After that little adventure I'm famished."

Wanda smiled and walked behind her out of the door, "I'm surprised no one heard all the noise."

Jean shook her head, "Most of the students are out and the ones still in the mansion are content with minding their own business."

Wanda nodded and smiled. She caught up to Jean and looped her arm through hers, "I think Pietro would accept us, if we choose this lifestyle, even if everyone else doesn't."

Jean looked at her new friend and blushed, "Even though I threw him out of the window?"

Wanda smiled, "I'm sure if he can forgive me for getting him arrested, he can forgive you for throwing him out of a second-story window."

Jean smiled, "Well I guess it would be better if I was upfront with Scott."

Wanda rested her head on Jean's shoulder, "I'm sure he'd understand."

Jean rested her head on Wanda's head, "I sure hope so."

-Meanwhile in the back yard of the mansion-

Pietro landed in a heap on the freshly cut lawn. He slowly straightened himself and rested on his back propped up by his arms. He stared at the window as it closed. After a few minutes he lied down on the grass with his hands behind his head but his eyes never left the window he had just flown out of.

"Wow never thought Wanda would be into women," he shook his head but kept his eyes trained on the window, "She seemed happy, and she really didn't like it when I kicked her. Maybe I should just accept it." Suddenly realization his Pietro, "She didn't even try to stop her," he tilted his head to the side, "She just let her throw me out of the window."

"Ya know Romeo, ya shouldn't talk to yourself. People might get the impression that you're crazy."

Pietro looked over to a balcony to see Anna leaning against the railing supporting her head with her left hand. He smiled and picked himself up off the ground to speed over to her, "Oh Roguiet, you heard everything didn't you?"

Anna nodded, "Sorry but it's hard not to listen when a guy gets thrown out of his bedroom window by his twin sister's lesbian lover."

Pietro smirked, "When you put it like that it sounds like those soaps that St. John always watches."

Anna smiled at his response, "St. John watches soaps?"

Pietro shrugged, "We all have our TV based vices."

Anna straightened up, "Really?"

Pietro genuinely smiled, "Sure, I watch cartoons, Todd watches the discover channel, Freddy is really into movies from the 80s' you know like the Blues Brothers, Lance likes reality TV, and Wanda… Wanda watches porn."

Anna laughed, "No way."

Pietro nodded, "More than the entire Brotherhood combined."

Anna nodded, "Hey, you have super strength right?"

Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "Yeah… Why?" She deftly leapt of the balcony. Pietro was so shocked he could only extend his arm and hope for the best. Anna landed on him with a sick thud.

Pietro was laying face down on the ground tapping his fingers, while Anna sat on his back, "Ah thought ya said ya had super strength."

Pietro picked his head up, "I'm not Freddy I have my limits…" He smirked at as she turned her head to look in his eyes, "And besides you've put on a few pounds."

She smiled at him in shock and drove his head back into the ground, "Jerk."

He picked his head back up and chuckled, "Hey I'm the one that flew out of a window and had a girl leap off a balcony only to break her fall with my back."

Anna smirked at him then turned her head, "Ah thought you'd like me to be on top."

He chuckled, "Yeah but I'd like to be in a position to take advantage of your position."

She shook her head, "Are all ya Brotherhood members perverts?"

Pietro rested his head on his hand, "You should know you used to be one of us."

Still sitting on his back she rested her head in her hand, "So… what do you wanna do?"

Pietro smirked, "Get the feeling back in my legs." He paused and then looked into her eye while she playfully glared at him, "Then maybe we could go up to your room and finish your idea."

Anna finally got off his back and dusted herself off, "Did ya honestly think that would work?"

Pietro got to his feet and dusted himself off as well, "Hmm… How about I take you to a nice little restaurant I know about?"

Anna peeked an eyebrow, "Ah don't know. Will ya have to talk into a clown's head?"

Pietro smirked, "You can talk to your brother anytime, I'm taking you to dinner." He picked her up bridal style, "Hold on," and sped off into the mansion.

-The kitchen a few minutes later-

Pietro and Anna sat at the table with a bowl of raviolis from a can sitting in front of them.

Anna peeked an eyebrow, "The kitchen is the nice restaurant ya were talkin' about?"

Pietro smirked, "Mansion life's changed you. I remember in the Brotherhood house when this was the most anticipated meal of the week."

Anna speared a single ravioli and ate it, "Well yeah, no one in that house knew how to cook. It was either eat from a can or let Todd catch your dinner for ya."

Pietro chuckled, "I'm glad St. John landed on our door step, the man maybe be crazy but he knows his way around the kitchen."

Anna cocked her head to the side, "How did ya end up with Pyro for a roommate?"

Pietro looked at his bowl, "It was after Remy died. I'm sure you know when Magneto brought his Acolytes here, they were really uncomfortable."

Anna snorted, "To say the least."

Pietro began moving his ravioli around, "Well St. John was always opposed to living here. When Remy fought that twisted behemoth…" he paused thinking back to what St. John had told him.

Anna's eyes began to water, "If it wasn't for that stupid swamp rat me, Piotr, and the Aussie wouldn't be here."

Pietro laughed sarcastically, "It never sat right with St. John."

Anna looked at Pietro, "What didn't?"

Pietro looked up into her eyes, "The way he held Piotr and St. John back, if he'd have let them run after you two when they wanted then he might still be around picking locks, hitting on anything in a skirt, and blowing things up."

Anna smiled, "He said he just wanted to talk to me under the stars. He never got to say a word, until that murderer showed up. Beat Remy and me good until those two showed up. Piotr said Mags sent them cause the others were gone on some damned mission."

Pietro held her hand rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, "In the end he saved us all. After that St. John just showed up and never left."

Anna wiped away a few tears with her free hand, "Pietro?"

Pietro looked into her eyes, "Yeah?"

Anna grabbed his free hand with hers, "Ah'm tired of playin' it safe. Ah'm tired of worryin' about my powers. Let's go out tonight and cause a little trouble."

Pietro smiled, "Sure. We'll go anywhere you want to go."

Suddenly a certain speedster's fraternal twin interrupted the mood.

Wanda and Jean burst through the door. Wanda stared at the situation, "Awe I think we just interrupted these two finally hooking up."

Pietro rolled his eyes, "Shut up Wanda."

Jean put a hand on his shoulder, "No hard feelings about the window incident right?"

Pietro smiled and shook his head, "No it lead to this." He lifted his and Anna's hand.

Wanda smiled, "That's great little brother."

Pietro shook his head, "So what does one-eye have to say about you stealing his girlfriend."

Wanda looked at Jean, "We may not know where we stand in this relationship but we think we should be straight with him."

Pietro chuckled, "Nice choice of words sis."

Unbeknownst to the occupants of the kitchen a certain blue elf and sunglass clad team leader were standing at the door.


	12. Protection

-Hallway outside of the kitchen-

Upon hearing the discussion-taking place, Kurt spun around and stared at Scott attempting to gauge a reaction from his leader. Scott was beside himself on one hand he held a righteous fury that he wished to take out on Wanda, yet on the other hand he felt happy that Jean found someone to share in those most intimate moments with.

Kurt looked at Scott's granite like face, a face that showed nothin of the inner turmoil that plagued his leader, "Umm… Scott ve could alvays get something to eat another time."

Scott opened his mouth to respond, but was silenced when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to look at the muscular Russian that is Piotr. "Hello my friends. Would you like to join me for a snack?" he asked with a big smile on his kind face.

Scott sighed, "Yeah come on." He pushed open the door with Kurt and Piotr following behind.

Piotr smiled and waved to the occupants of the room, entirely oblivious to the conversation that had just taken place, "Hello my friends." Piotr walked to the fridge and gathered various things to make a sandwich.

Pietro cocked his head to the side, "Hey Pete."

Jean turned around and looked at Scott expectantly, "Oh Scott. Hi… I think we should talk."

Scott stopped in front of her, with his fists balled up, but he spoke in the most sincere voice, "Of course Jean, we can talk about anything." He began to eye Wanda when he finished his sentence.

Piotr was struggling to open the mayonnaise jar, so he decided to change into his armored form. This action gained him instant access to his desired prize. Guilt gripped at Jean as she spoke to Scott, "Scott… I… Wanda… We…"

Scott held up his hand signaling for her to stop, "Take a breath Jean." He smiled at her, "And just tell me."

Guilt wrapped itself around Jean's heart, "I thought I liked you…" Scott's smile dropped into a frown, "But the things I've experienced with Wanda… They make it all seem so much more… real."

Scott still eyeing Wanda began to grind his teeth. The anger he once felt steadily beginning to boil to the surface, "So… you cheated on me? With a woman no less, and even worse with a member of the Brotherhood."

Wanda sat on the counter next to where Piotr stood as he took a bite of his sandwich still clad in his armored form, "This is better than the soaps St. John would make us watch at the old Acolyte base." Wanda nodded and smiled in response.

Jean stared at Scott apologetically, "I'm sorry… I'm just so sorry."

Wanda's eyes widened, "Wow I've never broken up a relationship before." Piotr chuckled at her and took another bite of his sandwich.

Scott glared at Wanda through his ruby quartz glasses. Piotr looked at Scott's glasses and noticed something odd, they were beginning to crack; "It's okay Jean I don't blame you." Suddenly Scott's optic blast burst through its confinement, "I blame her."

Piotr stepped in front of Wanda and took the blast head on, "My friend you must stop this!"

Scott quickly closed his eyes and faced Piotr's general direction, "Piotr… Jean… Wanda… I'm sorry."

Anna looked at the once proud leader of the X-Men, "Wow Scott you almost blew a new hole right through Wanda."

Kurt put his hand on Scott's shoulder, "You didn't mean to did you?"

Scott sighed, "I think I did Kurt. I honestly think I did."

Piotr ripped off what was left of his shirt; "You are acting very strangely my friend. I'm so upset I can hardly finish this sandwich," He held up his half-eaten sandwich and took a bite, "You know my friend I think it would be best if I stood between you and Wanda until you calmed down."

Jean looked around the room, "Where is Wanda?"

Anna glared at every single person still in the room, "Pietro ran out of here with her."

-The Brotherhood room-

Lance was busy sleeping in his armchair, until a certain silver-haired speedster and his disgruntled slightly lesbian twin sister rudely awakened him. He stared at the twins Wanda appeared to be in shock, while Pietro appeared to be on a level of pissed off he'd never seen before.

Lance peeked an eyebrow, "What did you two do this time?"

Pietro calmed down a bit before talking, "One-eye tried to kill Wanda after she stole Red from him!"

Lance nodded not really caring what he had to say until the words finally sunk in, "Wait one damn minute! Wanda's a lesbian?"

Wanda hexed his armchair and it crumbled back into its natural elements, "Focus! Summers tried to kill me!"

Pietro sighed, "Can you watch her until I get back?"

Lance looked down at the rubble that was once his chair, "Fine I'll protect your psycho sister."

Pietro smiled, "Good I'm going to go get Todd."

Wanda peeked an eyebrow, "Why do we need Todd? Lance is that jackass's equal and besides I'm way more powerful than any member of the Brotherhood is."

Pietro started walking towards the door and shook his head, "That's why you looked like a deer caught in the headlights when that blast was heading towards you."

Lance chuckled, "I can't believe it. I missed the Scarlet Witch freeze up."

Wanda glared at him, "You can always watch her turn you into a rat!"

Lance got up and moved to the couch, "I don't know why we need the rest of the Brotherhood. I can take Summers by myself."

Wanda sighed and sat down next to him, "I don't know. There was something different about him. Like he just snapped."

-Outside Ororo's room-

Pietro sped up to Ororo's door and knocked on it. 'Please have clothes on, please have clothes on,' He thought to himself as the door began to open.

Todd opened the door wearing a black and white bathrobe, "What's up yo?"

Pietro shook his head, "Put some pants on we're going to protect Wanda from one-eye."

Todd sighed, "What she do this time?"

Pietro crossed his arms, "I'll tell you when we get up to the room." Suddenly Pietro's jaw dropped.

Todd peeked an eyebrow in confusion, "What are you staring at yo?"

Pietro pointed into the room and tilted his head to the side, "Do you think she could teach Anna how to do that?"

Todd looked into the room, "I'll be out in a minute yo." He walked back inside and closed the door.

-A few minutes later-

Todd finally stepped out of the room wearing his normal street attire, "Don't worry Cuddlebumps I'll be back as soon as Wanda is safe."

Pietro was tapping his foot impatiently, "If one-eye got to my sister, I'm going to tie your tongue to the back of the jeep and drag you down main street." He grabbed him by the shirt, "Now hold on." Both teens were gone in an instant.

-A few minutes later in the Brotherhood room-

Todd sat wide-eyed with his mouth open on the couch, "Wow… Just wow. Didn't think Mr. 'I can lead anyone into battle' could crack like that."

Pietro sighed while Wanda flipped through the channels, "So now you know why we need the Brotherhood to protect her."

Lance nodded in agreement, "If we keep her here she shouldn't get into to much trouble."

Wanda glared at her brother and his friends, "How far away do you think I am?"

Pietro stood up, "We'll watch the door together and I'll clean you guys out in a friendly game of Indian poker." He smirked and shuffled a deck of cards.

-A few hours later-

Wanda stood over the bodies of her drunken protectors. They lied on the floor surrounded by beer cans and playing cards.

She shook her head and kicked Pietro; "Great they're supposed to be protecting me and they're asleep."

"_Wanda?"_

Wanda looked around, "Who's there?"

"_Wanda, it's okay its me Jean."_

Wanda instantly calmed down, "Thank Elvis. I thought I was going crazy… again."

_Jean chuckled, "No. Listen I have Scott here and he wants to tell you something."_

Wanda rolled her eyes and crossed her arms; "If he's going to threaten me I prefer he do it in person."

Now Scott's voice could be heard in her head, _"Listen Wanda. When I found out about you and Jean I… I was furious."_

Wanda shook her head, "That's the understatement of the year."

_Scott sighed, "I deserve that, but I've been talking to Jean and she's gotten me to realize that I shouldn't be mad at you. That I should be mad at her but I could never bring myself to be mad at her. So, I'm going to wish you two the best of luck while I spend some time with my brother and think about things."_

Wanda's eyes darted back and forth, "Umm… apology accepted."

Jean then entered her head, _"I'm so glad we could work this out. Maybe later you can stop by my room."_

Wanda smiled, "I'll be there around eleven."

"_See you at eleven then."_

She looked down and glared at her personal slightly drunk bodyguards, "Hey idiots wake up!"

Each one woke up, sat up straight, and looked at her, "Scott and I are okay now."

Todd smiled and shook Lance and Pietro's hands, "Good job team. We protected the target and everything worked out perfectly."

Lance sighed, "But I wanted to pound Summers' face into the banister."

Pietro looked down at his watch, "If I sober up, I can still make that date." He sped off.

Wanda shook her head, "He's got it bad." She then went to sit on the couch, "Then again so do I."


	13. Brotherhood Finale

-An hour later in the girl's hall-

Pietro walked out of the bathroom only wearing a towel. He strode down the hall and knocked on Anna's door. While he waited he began to lean against the wall. The door opened and Kitty peeked her head out. She looked around and saw Pietro. She smiled at him and held up one finger signaling him to wait. She rushed back into the room and closed the door. He could hear a muffled argument-taking place.

Pietro peeked an eyebrow as the door slowly opened reveling Anna. She leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms. Pietro smirked at her, "Hey."

She rolled her eyes, "How come you're always naked when we talk?"

He raised an eyebrow in interest, "Cause I'm kinky."

Anna sighed, "Is this goin' somewhere, or can ah get back to my room?"

He removed a few stray hairs from her face; "You know I went to visit the good doctor today." He gently stroked her cheek, "Told me I was perfectly healthy again."

She smiled sarcastically, "And you decided to come tell me only wearing a towel?"

"Well I would've come naked but I didn't want to scare Pryde," He then genuinely smiled at her, "I just wanted to make sure that we were still going out tonight."

She cocked her head to the side, "What about Wanda?"

Pietro chuckled, "You're jealous aren't you?" She blushed a little and turned her head, "Don't worry about her. I have Jean to help take care of her, while you and I go have some fun."

Anna smiled, "Where are you gonna take me?"

He sped beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Somewhere the Brotherhood of Evil would never go."

She peeked an eyebrow in confusion, "Since when are you guys Evil?"

He chuckled, "Ever since we decided that 'The Brotherhood of Misunderstood Lazy Drunks Who Like to Fight,' was too long."

Her eyes went wide, "Who told you about that?"

Pietro just shook his head, "Tabby told Freddy, and Freddy told us."

She smirked, "You guys gossip more than Kitty."

He smiled, "It's something to do when St. John's busy re-stealing cable, after they catch us and cut us off."

She rolled her eyes, "So where are we goin'?"

He smiled at her and started walking away, "How about dinner and a movie?" He didn't wait for a response and kept walking down the hall.

She peeked an eyebrow, "Where'd you get the money for this?"

Pietro didn't turn around, "I stole it from Lance when he wasn't looking. I'll pick you up in an hour."

She walked back into her room and shut the door. Kitty practically tackled her roommate, "So did he ask you out?"

Anna nodded, "Yeah now get off me, ah gotta get ready." Kitty squealed and let Anna up.

She smiled at Anna, "Where's he like, taking you?"

Anna rolled her eyes and walked to her closet, "If ya must know to dinner and a movie."

-Lance and St. John's room-

St. John sat on his bed using an extreme amount of focus clipping his toenails. Lance was digging around in his closet. St. John clipped a toenail and watched as it flew into the wastebasket.

He threw up both his hands and yelled, "Goal!"

Lance emerged from his closet holding a shoebox, "Hey keep it down you flame junkie." He opened the shoe box and counted his savings, he then encountered a note, "Dear Lance, have a date with Anna so I swiped some cash when you weren't looking. Your Buddy, Pietro." He crushed the note in his hand, "Damn silver-haired clepto."

St. John looked up from his task, "What's up mate?"

"Maximoff stole the money I was saving to buy a ring," Lance was grinding his teeth as he spoke.

St. John peeked an eyebrow in interest as he clipped another toenail and watched it fly into the wastebasket, "Which Maximoff? Are you buying a doihmond encrusted pinky ring?"

Lance looked at his roommate, "That… is none of your business."

St. John shrugged closed one eye and moved the nail clippers to his big toe, "Big daddy toenail. Corner pocket." He clipped it and it flew straight into the wastebasket, "Poihro shoots and scores!" He jumped off his and did the patented Brotherhood victory dance, he chugged a near by beer, "Ten for ten!"

Lance looked at his roommate as he threw the empty can into the hallway and started doing the running man, "I hang out with a bunch of drunks. Hey Allerdyce toss me a beer."

St. John smiled and opened his nightstand drawer to reveal that it had been filled with ice and several cans of beer and grabbed one, "Here ya go mate." He tossed it to Lance.

Lance caught it with little effort, "Thanks." He opened it and chugged it with incredible speed, "I wonder what Kitty's up to."

-Several hours later in the girl's hall-

Pietro walked down the hall, and immediately heard music coming from the Brotherhood room. Curiosity soon took over. He walked past a few female students who peered out of their rooms. Jubilation, Rahne, and Laura soon cut him off. Each girl glared at him like he was responsible for disturbing her beauty sleep.

Pietro eyed each female until Jubilation spoke, "What are your friend's doing? It's one o'clock in the morning! Some of us have lives to get to when the sun comes up!"

Pietro peeked an eyebrow and remained silent. Using some of his speed he maneuvered himself around the three slightly angry girls and then walked the rest of the distance to the Brotherhood room. When he walked into the room he was extremely surprised to see a strange topless woman dancing around on the Brotherhood coffee table.

"Wow!"

The Brotherhood boys and Wanda turned around to look at their astonished teammate.

Pietro stood in the door way and looked at the topless woman, "Even I don't know how we're going to get away with this one."

Freddy turned back to the stripper, "Don't worry we got it all covered."

Todd nodded vigorously, "Yeah her car broke down and we scarred off a bunch of thugs yo."

St. John cackled, "And she wanted to repay us mate!"

Pietro looked at his friends and sister, "So how are you keeping this little 'meeting' a secret from your girlfriends?"

Lance in his infinite wisdom responded, "They're not the bosses of us." The other Brotherhood boys nodded and cheered in agreement.

Wanda rolled her eyes at her so called peers and began eyeing Pietro; "So how did your date with the Rogue go?"

Pietro starred at his sister with a completely blank expression, "Fine." He put his hands in his pockets and turned towards the door, "I'm going to bed." He walked out of the room.

-A few of hours later in Wanda and Pietro's room-

Pietro had been lying in his bed since he changed into his sleeping attire of blue pajama pants and a white t-shirt. When Wanda finally left the party she had asked him why he wasn't interested in the stripper. He told her about how well his date had gone and how Anna had confided in him and how they held each other in the movie theatre.

Pietro threw the blanket off his body and got up slowly so he wouldn't wake up his sister. He threw a few pillows on his bed and covered them with his discarded blanket. He finally made his way to the door and paused as he heard powerful footsteps approach the room next to his.

He heard a knock, "Hi Freddy."

"Are you sure about this?"

There was a small laugh; "Yeah St. John took Amara to the that room you guys confiscated from the Professor."

Pietro cringed, "Note to self; don't sit on couch." He heard the door close, so he quietly turned the doorknob and slipped into the hallway after closing the door.

He snuck through the hallway and saw a door opening. He threw himself under a table and watched the scene.

Wanda walked out of Jean's room and turned to kiss her, "Thanks for listening. I didn't think I'd share any of that with anyone except Pietro."

Pietro watched at Jean ran her fingers through Wanda's hair, "I'm happy you thought you could tell me."

He watched Jean close her door and watched Wanda until she got back to their room. He got out from under the table and dusted himself off. He began his journey to the stairs, moving like a thief in the night. As he descended the stairs he heard two voices.

"So what do you say Pretty Kitty? Will you marry me?" Pietro was so shocked he almost fell down the rest of the stairs.

"Oh Lance. Of course I'll marry you."

Pietro watched as Lance placed a ring on her finger, "Nice rock," he whispered. As they hugged he quickly slipped passed them into the hallway leading to the kitchen.

Suddenly he heard another voice, "Oh Todd, to the left."

He paused outside the door and smiled. "Go Toad," he whispered to himself.

Pietro shook his head, "Focus," And started walking towards the kitchen. Throwing caution to the wind he used his super-human speed to escape through the door and across the backyard to the gazebo.

He stopped to admire the beautiful figure that stood before him.

"Did ya have any trouble gettin' out?" The figure stepped into the moonlight revealing Anna.

Pietro smiled, "You wouldn't believe what the Brotherhood is up to after dark." He walked up to Anna and embraced her in a warm hug.

She looked into his eyes, "Why does this feel so right?"

"I'm everything you want," He kissed her. "I'm everything you need," He kissed her again.

She blushed, "So what's next?"

Pietro appeared deep in thought, "Well I can't see the future but I think we're going to have a lot of fun… together."

She smiled and nuzzled into his chest, "So Kitty tells me you and Lance have been readin' my diary."


End file.
